Más De Lo Que Querría Admitir
by TinaCeballos
Summary: .Ezarel es vanidoso y orgulloso pero, incluso alguien como él, tiene que decidir entre lo que desea y lo que es correcto. ¿Podrá el líder más brillante salir fríamente de esto? O, por el contrario, ¿terminará en el lodo por algo que él consideraba tan banal como el amor? Romance/Drama/longfic EzarelxGardennie Para AgusML
1. Capitulo 1 Parte I

**_NOTAS DE LA HISTORIA_**

Antes de iniciar este FF, que tiene como protagonista a Ezarel, quería dejar unas notas:

\- Loreley es un OC que le pertenece a @Echiie y a @AgusML. Este FF está dedicado completamente a ella.

\- En la historia han pasado tres años desde la llegada de Erika a Eldarya; las cosas que le pasaron a ella de igual manera le suceden a Loreley, pero de forma gradual y en distinto orden.

\- ¡Las actualizaciones serán secuenciales! En función del apoyo que reciba el FF, actualizaré antes o después de una semana, y dejaré debajo de cada capítulo la fecha de la próxima entrega.

\- ¡El FF también está siendo publicado en Wattpad! Puedes encontrarlo allí si lo deseas, 3.

\- Esta es la primera historia que planeé como parte de una secuencia que, por supuesto, tendrá como protagonista a cada uno de los chicos. Lo único que conecta las historias entre sí es una trama externa, así que pueden leer sin compromiso de tener que seguir la siguiente.

\- • • • - •

—**_Más de lo que querría admitir—_**

_I. Lejanía_

**_TinaCeballos_**

_Correcciones Aslaug_

• - • • • - • ~ • - • • • - •

Ezarel es un hombre ocupado. Eso es lo que todo el mundo percibe de él y no están para nada equivocados. Su guardia, Absenta, no es algo que se pueda tomar a la ligera; cuenta con el número más grande de nuevos reclutas por año y se encarga de muchas más cosas que simplemente crear ciencia o inculcar erudición: medicamentos, pociones, el cuerpo médico, guerreros de la Alquimia, maestros, miembros de la Fábrica, distribuidores e incluso exploradores expertos. ¡Todos son creados y formados en Absenta! Y delante, ordenando, fijándose en que todo esté bien y procurando obtener todos los beneficios posibles, está Ezarel. Un hombre impecable que, gracias a sus mañas, ha sabido manejar cada situación. Un jefe muy bipolar que es todo un antipático y que, fuera del trabajo, se complementa con una faceta de duende malvado. Esas son las características básicas de Ezarel pero, entonces, ¿cómo es como amigo? ¿Cómo es como amante? ¿Y cómo enamorado? Estas facetas tan privadas de su vida nunca han salido a la luz, ya que él mismo se ha encargado, con ayuda de su agudeza mental, de que nadie tuviera razones o formas de hurgar en ellas, exceptuando, eso sí, a su casi hermano Valkyon y a la única persona a la cual sería imposible ocultarle una mínima cosa dentro del Cuartel General, Nevra.

Desde la muerte de Kaze, junto con las bajas de dos de los líderes y el retiro de otro de ellos, en plena juventud, los tres tuvieron que madurar a la fuerza y volverse los pilares de sus guardias y de sus hombres. Ezarel sabía lo que eso significaba; por eso ellos, junto con Miiko, eran las personas a las cuales más estima les guardaba. Pelearon codo con codo en la batalla en pro a la protección del Cristal y en todas las peleas que siguieron luego de su parcial derrota. No era fácil. No es fácil ser nombrado líder después de que tu guardia fuese reducida a la mitad y sus instalaciones quedaran destruidas. Las quejas, los llantos, los desvelos en noches frías y sin luz, recostados todos juntos en un refugio después de arduas horas de recolección de escombros. Todos los días siguientes dando sepultura a cada hombre, mujer o niño, familiar muerto o desaparecido. Manejar una guardia sin ningún tipo de protección, con sólo la guía de un cristal roto y la bendición de un Oráculo que nunca volvió a aparecer.

¿Por qué tengo que recordar cosas deprimentes a esta hora?

Ezarel despertó de su sueño lúgubre recordando el episodio de su vida donde casi pierde a Ren: su líder, su jefe y su tío. Recordó cómo después de la batalla con los rebeldes, una lanza impactó directamente en él mientras tenía la guardia baja por el cansancio, derramándose la sangre frente a sus ojos. No podía permitirse llorar mientras que Valkyon, por primera vez, dejaba salir de su boca verdaderos lamentos y fuertes rugidos, y Nevra... ni hablaba, ni comía. El líder de Sombra desaparecía noches enteras "cazando", aunque se rumoreaba que en realidad estaba matando a los rebeldes que rondaban aún por el bosque. No habló por más de tres semanas después de aquel día. En ese momento su propia vida habría sido un camino de rosas si Ren no se hubiese tenido que retirar por las secuelas traumáticas que dejó aquel incidente en sus órganos. Lo recordaba tan decidido a tomar las riendas del Cuartel General que se negaba rotundamente a dejar que a una jovencita que aún sollozaba sobre la tumba de Kaze se le fuera encomendada tal labor; sin embargo, el reposo absoluto fue lo pactado por los médicos y a su mejor aprendiz le fueron delegadas sus funciones.

Resopló. Si se ponía a recordar todo aquello no terminaría por comenzar el día. Se estiró por un rato antes de verse al espejo y cepillar sus dientes; su palidez delataba el exceso de trabajo y el montón de productos de belleza que había sobre el mesón demostraba lo mucho que odiaba su aspecto tan dejado. Hacía tiempo le habría fastidiado un poco más la falta de viveza en su piel y hubiese dedicado quince minutos en caminar por los jardines y respirar, pero ahora eso era un lujo que cada vez se volvía más imposible de realizar. Alisó su cabello, planchó su túnica, eligió cuidadosamente entre sus camisas blancas y telas de seda cuál usaría durante el día, y, tan impecable como de costumbre, eligió sus botas más cómodas. Hoy sería un largo día y habría varios eventos paralelos que interrumpirían su jornada. Apenas entró en la sala de alquimia, observó como la montaña de papeles había aumentado de tamaño y, aunque intentaba sonreír estirando la comisura de sus labios, su ceño lo delató.


	2. Capítulo 1 Parte II

—Más de lo que querría admitir—

I.2 Lejanía

Esa mañana todo era un caos, tanto en el Cuartel General como en la pequeña mesa donde Ezarel trabajaba. Entre sus papeles estaba la distribución de la guardia Absenta, la supervisión de sus nuevos reclutas y el inventario. Sentía que pronto se convertiría en una versión joven de su aburrido mentor en sus últimos días de trabajo; de hecho, antes de la gran batalla por el Cristal, se imaginaba a su tío el día de su retiro bailando desnudo y celebrando con múltiples tarros de miel, exactamente lo mismo que planeaba hacer cuando le tocase.

El inicio de su administración no supuso ningún problema, ya que poseía la energía de alguien apasionado por su oficio, y, a mayores, su puesto era un constante recuerdo de su esfuerzo y entrega. En aquellos primeros años siempre encontraba tiempo para cumplir con sus obligaciones de líder o bien delegarlas a los demás, para nombrar a nuevos maestros, crear puestos de trabajo o asignar varias de sus responsabilidades en forma de misiones, pero, últimamente, esas tareas, las reuniones estratégicas, el odioso papeleo y la molesta organización, le estaban dejando sin tiempo para relajarse. La guardia estaba creciendo y ya no sólo entraban huérfanos o parias en los cuarteles; los civiles cruzaban las murallas cada año desde todas partes con la ilusión de aprender a luchar, estudiar y ser dignos guerreros, y las distintas guardias que se ubicaban por las cuatro regiones habitadas de Eldarya se estaban convirtiendo en lugares donde la población acudía en busca de oportunidades. En el caso de Absenta, ésta resultaba bastante apetecible para muchos, ya que entrar significaba no involucrarse en situaciones que implicaran batallas inminentes contra los rebeldes; por este motivo, Ezarel se encargaba de hacer de la vida de los aprendices un infierno, exigiéndoles lo que él mismo se había impuesto en sus estudios.

Debido a la situación actual de la guardia y el repentino interés de velar por la seguridad de la población desde la fragmentación del Cristal, había más trabajo y tener tiempo libre era algo complicado. Algunas veces pensaba en utilizar parte de su salario y pagarle a alguien para que fuese su asistente y terminase el papeleo que debía hacer como líder, pero entonces recordaba que ya tenía a muchos funcionarios internos; unos pocos más y se podría considerar que Absenta poseía su propio equipo administrativo, cosa que Miiko mandaría deshacer por regla. Particularmente nunca le habían molestaron las rutinas, ya que desde joven aprendió a seguirlas constantemente con disciplina. Valkyon y Nevra, por otro lado, fueron incluso sancionados por negligencias cuando tomaron el mando de sus respectivas guardias. La evasión de papeleo siempre era su colmo diario; Valkyon apenas entendía las letras y Nevra parecía haber sido privado de su libertad, ignorándolo todo y yendo de cacería con sus hombres. Ezarel en cambio se dedicó a estudiar numerosos papiros que había dejado su tío; cada regla, cada problema que se presentaba, irónicamente le ayudaba a comprender su guardia como ningún otro de sus antecesores y, antes de darse cuenta, ya no tenía que ir a los terrenos de su familia a pedirle consejo a su tío, sabía qué hacer y lo aplicaba con perfecta precisión. La Fábrica, los invernaderos, los laboratorios y las enfermerías que había, habían sido obra suya, y nunca tuvo que escuchar a Miiko gritándole una sola vez por algo que tuviese que ver con sus obligaciones. ¡Claro que a veces era flojo! Pero de vez en cuando podía sobornar a alguna persona para que hiciera el trabajo, ya que su guardia era actualmente la más sólida de todas. En ese entonces Sombra y Obsidiana tenían que competir por las misiones para tener ingresos y, a duras penas, conseguían los suficientes para pagar los salarios de sus miembros, estando mal organizadas y con sus hombres inadecuadamente distribuidos.

Terminó de firmar la mitad de las misiones cumplidas. En plena calma, en un Cuartel General incluso más fuerte que el de hace siete años, había muchas diferencias: edificios y casas nuevas, más seguridad, gente diferente y un montón de razas extrañas. Ya no podía recordar todas las caras de su guardia, ya que tenían todo tipo de criaturas, incluso a una humana. Loreley. Cierto, La bendición del Oráculo. Así es como habían optado por llamarla en las nuevas ediciones de los libros de la historia de Eldarya, aunque realmente no recibía ningún tipo de trato especial. Se creía que era aquella destinada a sanar el Cristal de maana y devolverlo a su forma primaria, ya que después del segundo encuentro contra su peor enemigo, Leiftan, aquel que apareció en medio de la guerra exigiendo venganza por la muerte de su familia, cambió de manera drástica. Muchos creían que descendía de un linaje poderoso conectado con el Cristal, aunque otros creían que simplemente estaba destinada a la batalla; Ezarel creía en la versión de Miiko, la de que cualquier humano que atravesara el portal sería bendecido por el Oráculo para que pelease por él. Sin embargo, gracias a ella, hubo una solución para la guerra, descabellada, pero que al final funcionó. Estaba pensando en ella, ¿no?. Sí, de nuevo estaba pensando en ella.

Volvió a suspirar abnegado, concentrándose en el trabajo. Si seguía entreteniéndose nunca terminaría y sólo acabaría evocando un asunto que, por lo general, siempre aparecía en su cabeza cuando empezaba a divagar, provocándole jaquecas: no poder huir de ella. Tomó la hoja de papel sintiendo como el mundo se burlaba socarronamente de él.

"Asignación, Loreley.

Dificultad, Rango D: Distribución.

Estado, completa.

Pago, autorizado.

Sello de la guardia, _"

Loreley. Una chica de mente abierta, franca y con carácter, servicial, graciosa y, aunque algo terca, también imprudente y entrometida. Quienes la conocían se cuestionaban si en realidad era una terrícola, pues nunca se asustaba por las cosas nuevas y hablaba de forma casual con casi todo el mundo, a excepción de Ezarel, con la que sí había sido un poco despectiva teniendo en cuenta el trato que recibía por su parte. Las personas del cuartel se acostumbraron rápidamente a las batallas verbales entre ambos, que ocurrían con frecuencia en los pasillos, logrando que los espectadores giraran sus cabezas de un lado a otro, como si los argumentos e insultos que se lanzaban estuvieran dentro de una pelota de ping pong. Básicamente era alguien normal y agradable, o así pensaban todos de ella; sin embargo desde hacía tiempo la situación entre ambos había cambiado, y Ezarel no seguía siendo capaz de verla de esa forma, lo cual lo volvía loco.

Un par de toques a su puerta lo alertaron.

—¡E-Ezarel! —Zasde, una de sus más recientes aprendices, apareció en el umbral de la puerta con las mejillas coloradas, quizás por haber estado corriendo por el cuartel. —Venía... —trataba de seguir, recuperando el aliento y poniendo ambas palmas de las manos en las rodillas. —¡No se presentó a la reunión de hace unas horas en la cantina!

La joven hablaba tan deprisa que apenas se entendía, pero el elfo no levantó la mirada de la mesa mientras seguía firmando papeles.

—Han llegado unas personas importantes y Miiko le solicita en la Sala del Cristal. —sentenció, poniendo en orden sus ideas.

—Entiendo. —respondió el elfo.

—Bien.

La chica dio por terminado su trabajo y, satisfecha, se marchó de la habitación. Sin darle más vueltas al asunto, puso en orden varias pilas de papel y usó varios pisapapeles antes de salir de la habitación. Volvió a suspirar. Sentía como poco a poco se le escapaba el ánimo tras cada suspiro, ya que no quería ir a la reunión.

Escuchó algunos rumores mientras tomaba un desayuno rápido en la cantina; la gente cuchicheaba mucho más de lo común y, ciertamente, prefería mantenerse al margen cuando de chismes se tratara, por muy contradictorio que sonará viniendo de alguien que amaba lanzar mordaces comentarios. Una vez afuera, se encontró sorpresivamente muy cerca de Loreley, quien caminaba apurada hacia la Sala del Cristal, arrastrada por otras dos atolondradas guardianas. El jefe de Absenta la observó cuidadosamente, buscando algo nuevo o irregular en ella; se había convertido en una costumbre hacerlo, el encontrar algo para burlarse más tarde, ya fuese una mancha de comida en su ropa o un par de legañas. Para nadie era un secreto que todos le habían tomado apego a la terrícola y los líderes de guardia no eran la excepción. Ninguno la pasaba de largo aunque fuera sólo para saludar, sobre todo Nevra, quien se empeñaba en acorralarla de vez en cuando entre sus brazos, de los que ella naturalmente escapaba; sin embargo nunca se le veía sonrrojada u observándolo de más, quizás eso había provocado que llamara más su atención. Era una mujer segura de sí misma, que no se dejaba llevar y que sabía lo que quería. Le encantaba que no le tuviera miedo, que lo enfrentara y que lo hiciera divertirse al encontrar defectos tan pequeños que ni él había notado.

Su relación con Loreley siempre fue extraña. Desde el momento en que llegó llamó la atención a viva voz —una humana, bonito espécimen parlanchín tenemos aquí— siendo algo nuevo para él: una mujer que no huía despavorida e indignada tras no recibir un trato preferencial y que le contestaba con casi su misma mordacidad. No quería recordar todas las escenas posteriores a su relación de "amienemigos", después de la poción y de que ella entrara a Absenta. Las cosas fueron complicadas pero, al final, ella era la única que venía a romper su rutina, para bien o para mal. Ella no pensaba tanto en las cosas malas cuando estaba cerca de él, y, estando lejos, sólo podía pensar en que no volvería a recuperar eso.

Retomando el hilo de sus pensamientos, Ezarel recordó los días en que Loreley simplemente le agradaba. El conocerla y notarla más de lo que se hubiera permitido con cualquier otra persona, fue lo que hizo que la delgada línea entre agradar y gustar se quebrase. Empezó a sentir que la guardiana era importante para él y, cuando notó cómo se alejaba, cómo mantenía una distancia que él nunca le había pedido, cómo evitaba mirarlo y, a menos que él iniciara una conversación, cómo no le dirigía la palabra, algo en su interior secretamente lo frustró. Pero las cosas se pusieron peores cuando empezó a sospechar a qué se debía el cambio. Y no, no era por la poción. Incluso en ese momento, pese a que ella lo odiaba y él se había arrepentido de sus actos, aunque las cosas entre ambos se habían convertido en un completo desastre y había pasado un tiempo hasta obtener su perdón y un poco de confianza, ella no había dejado de hablarle e, incluso luego de esa lenta transición, no dudaba en buscarlo en los momentos que lo necesitaba. Pero así, de repente, cuando la situación se calmó, todo volvió a cero. En las ocasiones que quería bromear con ella o contarle algo, aparecía mágicamente con cualquier excusa. Ya no la encontraba en los mismos lugares. Su mirada evitaba la suya. Era distante, parecía querer alejarse y estaba muy seguro que Eweleïn era la razón principal. Aún cuando no era muy frecuente, el elfo se angustiaba; sin querer, empezaba a creer que debía meditar mejor el tema, pese a que se esforzaba por restarle importancia. Cuando Loreley se alejó, comprendió que había cometido un enorme error, debido a que su situación con Eweleïn se colaba en su mente con demasiada frecuencia. Ella era alguien importante, brillante, con muchos logros dentro y fuera de su mismo lugar de trabajo. Aquella mujer era un símbolo de respeto para él, y se sentía tonto cuando se daba cuenta que trataba de minimizar algo enorme.

Suspiró cuando se vio cerca de las tres guardianas enfrascadas en una discusión que no les permitía advertir su presencia, e intentó ocultarse al notar que hablaban del tema que justo necesitaba escuchar.


	3. Capitulo 2 Parte I

—Más de lo que querría admitir—

II. Real apuro

TinaCeballos

Edicion Aslaug

En el Cuartel General sólo se escuchaban murmullos sobre un futuro miembro de la realeza que se encontraba en la Sala de Cristal. Según se comentaba en los pasillos, algunos Sombra vislumbraron un vistoso carruaje, custodiado por cuatro encapuchados montados en caballos blancos, al vigilar las fronteras del Bosque Profundo; pese a su discreción, bastaron dos minutos para que se extendieran todo tipo de rumores y teorías relacionadas con los recién llegados. Su nombre era Rhague, un famoso soldado heavenita conocido como el Dios de la guerra, que ostentaba varias historias llenas valor, sangre y batallas a sus espaldas.

Miiko había distribuido un boletín matutino donde daba a entender que no se tolerarían interrupciones en la Sala de Cristal, ya que se iban a tratar cuestiones diplomáticas, dada la actual situación en el país de Heaven. Además de no molestar a los invitados, se debía evitar dar información a los civiles e intentar seguir con el transcurso del día como si de uno normal se tratase. Pese a las instrucciones, tres guardianas no pudieron aguantarse y, simplemente, decidieron empezar lo que mejor sabían hacer.

—Entonces, ¡¿nadie logró verlo bien?! —preguntó Karenn, exasperada.

Desde que se supo de la noticia, la vampiresa trató de descubrir cómo era el rostro de Rhague, siguiéndolo discretamente desde las puertas hasta la Sala de Cristal, sin ningún éxito. Alajéa iba detrás de ella, tan interesada como la primera, usando su habitual numerito de excelente casamentera, seguida de Loreley, emboscada a la salida de su habitación por ambas.

—¡Es imposible que Miiko te oculte algo! Anda, dinos... —le suplicó Karenn, con un tono lastimero.

A pesar de las insistentes negativas y las caras largas, continuó siendo arrastrada por los pasillos. Hasta el momento sólo habían visto entrar a Valkyon y a Nevra, que echó una rápida mirada a donde estaban ocultas, sonriendo de medio lado.

—Pero, ¿estáis seguras de que si nos quedamos aquí podremos verlo? —cuestionó Loreley, tratando de entender qué hacía ella en ese lugar.

—Obviamente. —susurró Karenn, ocultándose de nuevo tras el muro para evitar que Jamón la viera. —Sé que habrás escuchado muchas cosas de él en el transcurso de la mañana.

—Entre los rumores se dice que está prometido. —puntualizó la humana, sentándose en el suelo, ya dando por hecho que no iban a conseguir nada fructífero.

—¡No es como si nos quisiéramos casar con el! —chilló Karenn, con las mejillas encendidas. —Como venía diciendo, —volvió a adoptar su pose analítica. —tras todos esos rumores, se esconden muchas verdades.

—¡Es que el príncipe Rhague es un auténtico adonis! —sentenció Alajéa, mientras su amiga asentía enérgicamente, completamente convencida de algo que a nadie le constaba todavía. —Esta mañana busqué en el Libro de grandes personajes de la biblioteca y, ¡puf!, había un retrato de él. Puede que fuese de hace cuatro años pero, te digo, ¡es tan atractivo!

—Chicas, hablar de mí en medio del pasillo es un poco indecente.

Ezarel había sido capaz de aparecerse a sus espaldas sin ser notado, y las miraba con sorna y ambas manos en las caderas. Todas respingaron mientras Alajéa, quien empezaba a perder el color de forma alarmante, se escondía asustada detrás de Karenn. La vampiresa lo miraba molesta, ya que a ella nunca le caían en gracia las bromas de Ezarel; Alajéa le había contagiado su odio y pavor hacia el jefe de la guardia Absenta, así que trataba de mantenerse lo más lejos posible de él.

—¡Uy, ya! —Loreley, sin embargo, rodó los ojos, tratando de buscar alguna cosa con la cual repelerlo. —¡Parece que por fin no te equivocas! Estábamos hablando de lo poco masculino que es el color azul en el cabello... ¡Oh espera! —añadió, fingiendo sorpresa. —De hecho estábamos pensando en hacernos ricas con nuestra propia línea de muñecas, al mero sello Ezarel.

Las otras dos guardianas se mantenían al margen, mientras empezaba una de las famosas batallas que se montaban los dos desde que se conocían.

—Creo que sólo tratas de ocultar un poco tu complejo de chichón de piso paliducho. —le dedicó una jocosa mirada.

Loreley respondió con un mohín. No es que ella fuera el problema, ya que tenía una altura estándar, pero en Eldarya todos eran gigantes y, ciertamente, Ezarel era un perfecto poste pintado de azul.

—¡Espera un momento! —exclamó el elfo, frunciendo el ceño al contemplar a Alajéa, que parecía seguir empeñándose en desaparecer a pulso de magia. —Te dije que dejaras de pedir y hacer favores a otros para que te sustituyan en lo que no quieres hacer.

La sirena estaba a punto de replicar avergonzada, pero era consciente de que ya la había reñido varias veces por el mismo motivo.

—Si te doy una tarea es porque quiero que lo hagas tú. —continuó Ezarel. —¡Así que no sirve de nada que me siente horas a distribuir las misiones de la guardia si todos hacéis lo que os viene en gana!

Antes de que Karenn pudiera contratacar con su defensa, los ojos del elfo se clavaron instintivamente en ella, incrementando todavía más el pavor que le tenía. En ese momento, las tres guardianas intuyeron que, ese día, Ezarel estaba más irritable de lo normal.

—Me encargo personalmente de la distribución de las misiones porque trabajo con todos vosotros. —dirigió de nuevo su mirada a Alajéa. —Sé en qué destacáis y también sé cuáles son vuestros puntos débiles, por lo que me molesta que estés desperdiciando tus habilidades lavando animales por la tarde, en vez de estar creando ungüentos y ganando experiencia en la creación de pociones.

Ezarel se dirigió hacia la Sala de Cristal, dejando a las tres guardianas en silencio tras de sí. Mientras que Karenn se replanteaba su opinión sobre el elfo, Alajéa, bastante avergonzada, dudaba seriamente en si volver a retomar sus misiones. Sin embargo Loreley, que podía decir que lo conocía mejor, sonrió débilmente al darse cuenta de que su líder también podía ser maduro y dar buenas razones, aunque fuese sólo algunas veces.


	4. Capitulo 2 Parte II

—**Más de lo que querría admitir—**

**II. Real apuro**

**TinaCeballos**

Mientras subía las escaleras, volvió a respirar hondo, tratando de olvidar el incidente. En otro momento le restaría importancia al asunto, tal y como ya estaba acostumbrado a hacer, pero quizás, si se mostraba más irritable con Alajéa, podría empezar a tomarse las cosas en serio. A pesar de dedicarse más a las relaciones sociales que a hacer misiones, tuvo la consideración de darle más tiempo libre entre semana por el asunto de su hermana, pero parecía que seguía empeñada en hacer las cosas a su antojo. Ya no tenía que fingir que le irritaba su presencia, ya que ponía en tela de juicio su reputación de líder.

Tratando de no obcecarse más con el tema, tomó asiento en la mesa ovalada de mármol que ocasionalmente instalaban para las reuniones en la Sala de Cristal. A su alrededor había seis personas y, de pie, otras tres más, con túnicas oscuras amarradas con cáñamos a la cintura. Pero había alguien más sentada junto a ellos: su rostro era pequeño y pálido, con su cabello albino haciendo juego, manteniendo una actitud cohibida mientras gesticulaba con sus frágiles manos. Rhague mantenía una acalorada discusión con Miiko que parecía girar en torno a la joven desconocida, quien, cada vez que alguien alzaba la voz, apretaba los puños, asustada.

—Nuestro trabajo será mucho más efectivo si no dejas a tus guardias aquí. —opinó Miiko, olvidándose por completo de los honoríficos.

—No entiendo tu lógica. —sentenció Rhague, con su rostro impasible. —La prioridad es la protección de Scarch.

Ezarel se dio cuenta de que Karenn no exageraba cuando comentaba que el heavenita era guapo: su tez pálida era inmaculada, con su nariz recta, sus ojos afilados y su frente ancha, acompañada de un cabello blanco completamente liso hasta la espalda, con algunos mechones que sobresalían de color azul cielo. Sus ojos eran de un cristalino celeste que podría brillar durante la noche. Nadie podría negar la belleza de aquel ser, aunque todos sabían que esos ojos habían presenciado masacres espeluznantes y, sus manos, habían sido partícipes de ellas.

—¡Pues no parece importarte mucho si trataste de traerla a escondidas en esa cosa que salta a la vista! —chilló la kitsune, agitando su cabellera negra.

—Su padre podría iniciar una guerra si se entera que fue ligeramente maltratada.

Scarch volvió a apretar los puños. Parecía como si en cualquier momento se fuera a poner en pie para escapar de la sala pero, a pesar de todo, intentaba mantener la compostura.

—Rhag, —murmuró Miiko, con voz aterciopelada. —ambos sabemos que tienes que irte ya. Seguramente no llamaste la atención lo suficiente al entrar en Eel, así que asegúrate de pasearte en tu carruaje por otros parajes lejos de aquí. —hizo una pausa, mientras sus ojos se posaban en la joven. —Nosotros no vamos a lastimarla pero tomaremos todas las medidas oportunas por el trato que le estás ofreciendo a la guardia hoy.

Rhague arrugó el ceño, dándose por vencido. Acto seguido se arrancó del cuello una botella de vidrio sujeta por una cadena, en la cual pululaban tres luciérnagas que brillaban con intenso color púrpura. Se dirigió hacia la princesa, que inclinó su rostro para mirarlo directamente a los ojos.

—Si algo pasa, sólo rompe el frasco y mata a una de ellas. Así tendré noticias tuyas.

Scarch adoptó una expresión de horror mientras contemplaba el frasco luminoso, mortificada con la idea. Mientras el guerrero abandonaba la sala, Miiko se dejó caer en la silla, agotada después de las negociaciones.

—Bueno. Las cosas están un poco complicadas, pero el trato merece la pena.

—Por lo que he entendido, —irrumpió Nevra. —estamos hablando de la seguridad del Cuartel General y, sobre todo, del refugio.

El país de Heaven por lo general siempre se mantenía muy distante de los demás reinos. Sus habitantes solían decir que su tierra había sido escogida por ellos y que sólo a ella se dedicarían, por lo que las relaciones diplomáticas con otros territorios eran nulas.

—Bien. —Miiko se levantó de la silla, demandando completa atención. —En los últimos años han ocurrido infinidades de intentos de golpes de estado en Heaven, debido a la gran extensión de su territorio y la mala organización del mismo. Todo esto causó fragmentación en su ideología y provocó que pequeñas ciudades se independizaran de la capital con ayuda de guerrillas emergentes. —hizo una pausa, tomando una bocanada de aire. —Estos guerrilleros exigían al Consejo portales para realizar saqueos, con el objetivo de conseguir alimentos y subsistir sin ayuda del gobierno central.

—Conocemos el contexto. —puntualizó Ezarel. —No es un secreto que el único que aún mantiene la unidad e impide la creación de nuevos portales es el rey de Heaven...

—El padre de Scarsh. —lo interrumpió ella. —Ella ha sido entregada en matrimonio al antiguo general, ahora conquistador, Rhague. Sin duda él ha logrado mantener a raya a los rebeldes, ganar tierras y someter a algunas ciudades sospechosas. —se detuvo, mirando al horizonte. —Un matrimonio adecuado unificaría las tierras recién recuperadas y aseguraría al rey tenerlo en su ejército.

—Sí, volverían a tener la fuerza suficiente como para lograr unificar Heaven. —añadió Valkyon. —Pero el matrimonio sólo provocará que los rebeldes se sientan más sometidos, y correrá mucha sangre cuando ese momento llegue.

—El rey nunca permitirá que lo bajen del trono para crear un estado democrático. —opinó Ezarel.

—El caso es, ¿qué pintamos aquí nosotros? —preguntó Nevra, golpeando con sus dedos el fino mármol. —Lo más sensato es no inmiscuirse en algo tan diplomáticamente delicado.

—M-mi padre... —una voz quebradiza tomó la palabra en ese momento. —Él... prometió nuevos portales y... más oro para entrenar soldados que estén al tanto de todo el país.

Los cuatro la escucharon sin saber bien qué decir. Parecía que tendría en torno a unos dieciocho años. Su padre era un rey al que poco le importaba masacrar a su pueblo y casarla con aquel que más rebeldes asesinara. Miiko decidió tomar la iniciativa.

—Por el momento te pediré que te quites esa túnica tan llamativa y, cuando el pasillo esté despejado, te dirijas a tu nueva habitación. Estarás ahí por lo menos durante dos semanas y, por supuesto, habrá guardias que estarán pendientes de ti en todo momento. —la joven hizo una pausa. —Alguien tendrá la misión de pasar tiempo contigo, te llevará alimentos, ropa y útiles de aseo.

Valkyon maquinaba la situación mientras miraba de reojo a la chica traslúcida.

—¿A quién se le encargará la misión? —murmuró, intranquilo.

—No puede ser alguien que tenga muchas amistades o de la que puedan notar su ausencia. Tampoco puede tener fama de chismosa. —opinó el elfo, mirando sutilmente a Nevra, quién ignoró su indirecta.

—Ya lo he decidido. —contestó Miiko, sonriendo. —Loreley será la indicada. Es humana, por lo que entenderá mejor que nadie lo que está sintiendo la princesa al ser arrebatada de su hogar. Además, —añadió. — es discreta e impecable en sus trabajos. —Habrá que hacer algunos cambios en su aspecto: unas gafas, ropa distinta, quizás teñir un poco el cabello. Incluso podemos presentarla como aprendiz, no tiene por qué pasar todo el tiempo encerrada en su habitación.

Todos miraron a Miiko sin ganas de añadir nada más, pero tratando de sacar a flote la única pregunta que realmente les importaba.

—Ya tuve todo esto en cuenta, aunque ahora se vea complicado. —se adelantó la kitsune. —Cuando la carta llegó, todo lo que decía una y otra vez es que a esta chica la han intentado asesinar mil veces en su propia casa. Según las tradiciones de Rhague, no puede casarse con ella en otro lugar que no sea el castillo principal, por lo que debe purgar de pies a cabeza a los rebeldes, mientras ella está aquí nosotros. —los miró con severidad. —Sólo tenemos que cuidarla por un período corto de tiempo. Nadie imaginará que ella está aquí en el Cuartel General.

—¿Y qué obtenemos nosotros a cambio? —preguntó Nevra, receloso.

—Siempre que la mantengamos segura mientras dure la guerra, tendremos permiso para enviar a un grupo de aprendices para formarse sobre la botánica y procedimientos curativos de Heaven.

—Un trato justo. —opinó Ezarel, colocando una mano en su barbilla. —Algo valioso por algo valioso.

Los heavenitas habían sido bendecidos con el don de la sanación. Contaban con la facilidad de manipular la alquimia con técnicas desconocidas y máquinas misteriosas, así como con un amplio conocimiento sobre las propiedades de cada raíz y hoja. Sin embargo lo mantenían todo bajo llave para asegurarse su fama de curanderos ancestrales, algo que se había perpetuado a través de las generaciones.

—Sigo creyendo que es arriesgado. —comentó Valkyon. —A esta hora toda la guardia estará al tanto de quien llegó de visita. —Nevra asintió, dando su apoyo.

—Sé que varios civiles notaron la procedencia de los familiares del carruaje, sumado a los colores pálidos que orientaban bastante sobre de dónde venía. —puntualizó Miiko. —Sin embargo avisé a Keroshane para que los informara de que Huang Hua vino a realizar una inspección.

—¿Crees que no notarán la diferencia? —replicó Nevra.

—En principio sólo quería que vosotros tres estuvieseis al tanto pero, —le cortó ella, ignorando su pregunta. —ahora que todo el cuartel lo sabe, os pido que deis explicaciones a cada una de las guardias antes de que a nadie se le ocurra decir que los heavenitas se han marchado.

Los tres se miraron. Sinceramente el plan tenía muchos fallos debido al desliz del carruaje real, pero Ezarel estaba convencido de que el trato era completamente justo. Las habilidades heavenitas podían ser útiles para el Oráculo y para las guardias, literalmente significaba que habría otras alternativas para salvar vidas.

—Bien, entiendo. —contestó Nevra. —Pero, mientras tanto, ¿qué vamos hacer con ella?

Miiko dio un estruendoso suspiro. Quizás todo había sido un error, pero parecía como la perfecta oportunidad para hacer algo bueno por el Cuartel General después de tantos problemas con los cristales corruptos. Y algo tan codiciado como la medicina heavenita era una oportunidad única en un millón.

—Sabes que estamos contigo, Miiko.

Finalmente, Valkyon, quien había estado toda la reunión en desacuerdo, dio una última resolución positiva. Miiko le sonrió. A veces le recordaba tanto a Lance, dando oportunidades y creyendo en todos. Sabía que no se había equivocado cuando lo nombró líder de Obsidiana.

—Bien, sin más que decir... —terminó. —Gracias, y a encargarse de todo lo demás. Tengo reunión con algunos miembros de Étincelante. Por favor, que Jamon traiga a Lore y despeje la zona.

—Entendido, jefa.— sonrió Nevra, quien, por último, le guiñó un ojo a la recién llegada. —¡Y bienvenida!

Nadie se sorprendió cuando Scarsh apartó la mirada avergonzada, con el rubor coloreando sus mejillas.


	5. Capítulo 3

-**Más de lo que querría admitir-**

III Princesa.

**TinaCeballos**.

Edicion Aslaug

¿Sentirse perdida? ¿Dolida? Pero, ¿qué clase de tonterías estaba diciendo? ¡No tenía derecho! Nunca tuvo derecho, ya que él nunca fue para ella... Ni ella para él. Sin embargo, era inevitable pensar que algo estaba cambiado entre ambos, que cada estaban vez más cerca, más juntos. Loreley suspiró con pesadez. Los eventos de hacía una semana eran los que no la dejaban descansar. Las ganas que tenía de golpear a quien se había convertido en alguien tan importante para ella, lograban oprimir su corazón. Estar con él habría sido la oportunidad perfecta para sonreír y ver cuánto le afectaba. Ya no era ninguna niña, sabía que lograba atraerlo un poco. Sin embargo, no estaba segura de si era atracción, repulsión o sólo un juego.

¿Conoces al hombre del que estás enamorada?

Había algo de lo que estaba completamente segura: estaba enamorada, y eso era un problema que hacía del dolor insoportable. Verlo de nuevo no le hacía bien, mucho menos si se comportaba con ella de esa manera. A pesar de haberle sonreído, un tremendo clavo punzaba su corazón con furia, ya que estaba admitiéndose a sí misma que caería en cualquier circunstancia por él. ¿Por qué? Ella siempre había sido una mujer tenaz, una dama respetada, pero su orgullo estaba por debajo en ese momento.

Pasaron muchas cosas en tres años. Él siempre estuvo ahí.

Toc, toc*

Agradeció al Oráculo que alguien interrumpiera sus pensamientos.

—¿Quién es? —preguntó, aproximándose a la puerta.

—¡Ser Jamon! —respondió una voz al otro lado. —Miko querer Loreley en Sala de Cristal.

La guardiana abrió la puerta rápidamente, viendo como el grandullón se alejaba apurado antes de poder siquiera contestarle.

—¡Ser asunto urgente! —recalcó desapareciendo por el pasillo, con voz severa.

—¡No hay problema! ¡Buen trabajo! —gritó a pleno pulmón, logrando que Jamon se ruborizara.

Loreley estaba incómoda. No es que eso fuera una novedad al estar en un mundo diferente al suyo, pero cuando le informaron de su nueva tarea no pensó que le tocaría cuidar a una adolecente. Una vez en su habitación, al ver a una chica de cabello blanco llorar desconsoladamente sobre la cama, supo que sería aún más difícil de lo que se imaginaba. Después de haber escuchado a Miiko durante media hora, sabía que se trataba de una princesa de un lugar lejano, y que ahora estaba sola rodeada de desconocidos. Se limitó a sentarse en la cama junto a ella, dándole su apoyo de forma silenciosa.

Miiko había seleccionado también a Keroshane, Ykhar, Eweleîn y otro par de guardias cercanos a Ètincelante para informarles de la situación. Loreley sabía que Ykhar eventualmente se enteraría, pues llevaba el registro de incidencias y, al menor descubrimiento, en parte por su personalidad inquieta y cotilla, acabaría contándole a todos sus sospechas. A Keroshane convenía tenerlo de aliado, ya que él podía pasar desapercibido fácilmente, llevar los reportes, y organizar el asunto de las comidas y de la ropa con discreción; además, era la persona más cuidadosa que conocía y seguro sería capaz de psicoanalizar a la princesa con rapidez. Con Eweleïn había razones de sobra, ya que se encargaría de revisar su salud si fuese necesario. Por último, a Miiko le pareció prudente que, al menos, dos guardias de ese pasillo supiesen la importancia de lo que escondía aquella habitación, sobre todo después del desastre con Leiftan.

Loreley de vez en cuando olvidaba que Eldarya era un lugar donde existían los cuentos de hadas, las leyendas y los mitos. Hasta poco después de su llegada, pensaba que la población de ese mundo era escasa, insuficiente como para que existieran naciones, siendo la guardia como una pequeña policía local que cuidaba veredas de los alrededores. Los recuerdos agolparon su mente.

—Ésta es solo la guardia principal. —le contó un día Ykhar, en la biblioteca. —Se construyó aquí porque esta zona fue donde los ancestros hallaron el Gran Cristal luego de la Creación. Naturalmente los pueblos se formaron en los alrededores pero, ¡acabaron expandiéndose! —hizo una pausa. —Tu mundo es un buen ejemplo, ¡y eso que yo no soy muy buena para la historia! —dijo, riéndose. —La guardia comenzó a montar campamentos para proteger a la gente que se encontraba lejos de aquí. Después de un tiempo se convirtieron en sedes y, gradualmente, se construyeron guardias como la nuestra. Nos conectamos por familiares mensajeros, ¡incluso hay reuniones y todo!

Loreley se imaginaba a Ezarel conversando con el líder Absenta de otra guardia. No sabía por qué, pero no dejaba de imaginarse a todos los líderes de las otras Absenta como él pero en distintos colores, como si se reprodujese por mitosis y le echasen colorantes para diferenciarlos. Al final descubrir que no se reproducía de esa manera, no fue nada divertido.

—T-tú debes de ser Loreley. —murmuró una débil y quebradiza voz, que la sacó de sus cavilaciones.

Ante ella había una muchachita que aparentaba unos dieciocho años. Irradiaba belleza a pesar de haber estado llorando hasta pocos minutos antes, luciendo una pálida piel de porcelana con las mejillas sonrosadas.

—Sí, soy yo. —afirmó, dedicándole una cálida sonrisa. —Vengo a hacerte compañía. Debe de ser difícil tener que estar aquí sola tanto tiempo.

La joven negó efusivamente con la cabeza, agitando su cabello blanco, que ahora le llegaba a la altura de la nuca.

—E-eso no es problema para mí. Siempre estoy sola en mis habitaciones.

Sintiendo un poco de incomodidad, la guardiana evitó abordar temas demasiado personales tan pronto, así que tomó el conjunto que había seleccionado para ella.

—Puedes tomar un baño entrando por esa puerta de ahí, y cambiarte a algo más fresco. ¡Aquí en Eel hace calor! —exclamó, mientras le acercaba las delicadas prendas.

—N-no puedo usar ropa negra. —murmuró, con tristeza, mientras su mirada se posaba en el blusón de seda negra que Loreley sostenía entre las manos. —Mi posición me lo impide. —añadió, haciendo una ligera reverencia para no resultar grosera al rechazar su amabilidad.

—¡Lo siento! ¡No tenía ni idea! —se excusó, torpemente. —Te cambiaré la blusa, ¡tienes suerte que la mayoría de mis prendas sean en tonos claros!

Scarsh negó con la cabeza de nuevo, mientras comenzaba a desatarse el extraño kimono blanco que usaba, dejando caer de la cama metros de tela gris, similar a la que los otros hombres de Rhague llevaban. Un tercer atuendo cayó hasta sus tobillos, dejando ver la verdadera figura que se escondía detrás.

—Por dentro uso una licra blanca y una blusa clásica. —comentó, con sencillez. —Puedo dormir con esto hoy.

—Por supuesto. —contestó Loreley, sofocada al pensar en tantas capas de ropa. —Aunque tendremos que deshacernos de ella más tarde. Debes estar cansada, te dejo para que te asees, y luego volveré con algo de comida...

—Cuando entré me dieron una bandeja de pan y queso. —la interrumpió Scarsh. —No era mucho pero no tengo apetito. —hizo una pausa, mientras se miraba las manos. —Tampoco creo poder dormir hoy.

Loreley interpretó que quizás la joven no quería quedarse sola. Era evidente que estaba nerviosa, después de todo se encontraba muy lejos de su hogar.

—Según entendí... Tú tampoco eres de aquí. —mencionó la princesa, acomodándose de tal forma que la espalda quedó contra el cabecero de la cama, con las rodillas a la altura del pecho, en posición fetal.

—Es cierto.

—¿Eres de un país lejano? No logro distinguir de donde puedes ser. —repentinamente, se sonrojó y se acurrucó con timidez, temiendo haber dicho algo inapropiado.

—No tenías por qué adivinar de donde soy. —comentó Lore, soltando una suave risa. —Vengo de La Tierra.

Los ojos de Scarsh se abrieron como platos mientras ponía ambas manos en su pecho.

—¿Una terrícola? ¡Eso es increíble! —exclamó, volviendo a incorporarse. —¿Hay tanta comida como dicen?

—¡Calma! Ya habrá bastante tiempo para que te cuente, ¡no te preocupes! —se excusó, riéndose.

En ese momento recordó con nostalgia como en una ocasión Ykhar le había preguntado cómo eran los retretes en su mundo, cuando ambas habían ido a mojar los pies en el agua con Karin y Alajéa.

—También debes contarme sobre tu mundo. No soy muy nueva aquí pero hay un millón de cosas que no sé.

La joven le sonrió con complicidad, como si, de alguna forma, ya confiara ciegamente en ella. Hablaron hasta altas horas de la noche sobre varios temas; Scarsh parecía interesada en los reinos terrícolas, a los que Loreley trató de correlacionar lo mejor posible con los países que conocía. Continuaron hablando de política, de sociedad y finalmente de cultura.

Cuando, después de tomar un baño, Scarsh se durmió, Loreley sonrió. Era una buena chica.

Pasaron varios días, y cada vez era más complicado ocultar sus nuevas ocupaciones a sus amigas, sobre todo a Karenn y a Alajéa. Tampoco se atrevía a dejar a Scarch demasiado tiempo sola, para intentar llenar sus lagunas sociales; nunca faltaban los temas de conversación con ella y, al día siguiente, siempre tenía preparados otros nuevos, por lo que el tiempo volaba cuando estaban juntas. Pasar tiempo con la princesa le hizo descubrir que los heavenitas eran muy espirituales y que su único poder era el de poder controlar la energía de las personas. La guardiana no estaba segura de cómo funcionaba eso de la energía, aunque Scarsh se lo explicaba como un tipo de poder sanguíneo que sólo se podía perfeccionar con el entrenamiento, totalmente pasivo, con el que podías conectarte a la energía de algo más; los doctores experimentados eran capaces de meter en trance a sus pacientes, calmando su energía y poniéndolos en una especie de sellado con el que controlaban sus mentes a voluntad. De este modo, las investigaciones y las operaciones que se llevaban a cabo en el país arrojaban resultados fácilmente, pudiéndoles permitir diferenciar las energías de las plantas y aprender los secretos ancestrales de la sanación.

Hasta ese momento Loreley no podía relacionar a los heavenitas con ninguna especie de la cual hubiera leído o escuchado en su mundo, en los mitos o en las leyendas, pero todo se hizo más claro cuando Scarsh le contó la razón de la fama de Rhage sobre el resto de los hombres.


	6. Capítulo 4

-_**Más de lo que querría admitir-**_

_**IV **Sentimientos._

_**TinaCeballos.**_

_**Edición **por Aslaug_

Loreley recordaba bien sus comienzos en la guardia Absenta, que no habían sido para nada fáciles. Al colocarla el test de preselección en ésta, comenzó a estar abrumada. ¡Una guardia centrada en el conocimiento! ¿Cómo podría entender ella de pociones o alquimia? ¡Ni siquiera era buena con la química! Pero, en realidad, no se la aceptó como aprendiz de botánica, sino como guerrera enviada por el Oráculo. Inicialmente la guardia Absenta sólo se ocupaba de la sanación y de la creación de armas químicas, pero Ezarel había perfeccionado todavía más las ramas disponibles, creando otra nueva donde el conocimiento y la habilidad coexistían formando un estilo de pelea basado en reacciones químicas y en el control mental. Los nuevos aprendices eran también instruidos en manejo de armas básico, de manera que pudieran defenderse solos y hacer sus exploraciones en solitario, sin necesidad de depender de otras guardias.

Después de la traición de Leiftan, una vez que huyó de Eel jurando regresar, el Oráculo había dejado de guiarla, sumiendo al Cuartel General en una calma intranquila. No se dio cuenta que salía de las murallas hasta que vio el infinito pasto verde de las llanuras frente a ella. Inspiró profundamente el aire cargado de maana. Empezó a caminar por los alrededores, mientras notaba a varios Sombra observarla discretamente desde la fortificación; los escuadrones de Nevra rodeaban las fronteras del bosque y recibían continuamente información, con cien ojos vigilándolo todo. Era lógico, teniendo en cuenta que no sólo Leiftan, sino también Ashkore, el hermano de crianza de Valkyon, amenazaban con destruir el Gran Cristal, que proporciona la energía a todo ser viviente de Eldarya.

La guardia y sus problemas eran parte de su rutina diaria, y de su nuevo hogar. Había llegado a comprender que ella era tan sólo un punto egoísta en un mundo lleno de hambre, escasez y batallas. De vez en cuando pensaba en su familia, en sus viejos amigos y en su antiguo novio, así como en sus metas o los viajes que haría antes de desaparecer. Todo eso ya no existía. Ser humana tampoco era algo negativo, todo lo contrario, ya que podía echar una mano con los asuntos diplomáticos y contaba con la completa confianza de Miiko, después de haberla apoyado con el incidente de Leiftan. Aquel hombre había aparecido mágicamente de la nada, en el momento más oportuno, con el último peñasco de Cristal entre los brazos; progresivamente, fue destruyendo todo a su paso, con delicadeza, incluso el legado de Yonuki Kaze, llevándose en su huida a algunos de sus subordinados con él.

—Yo también pienso en él.

Loreley abandonó sus pensamientos y se giró inmediatamente, para encontrarse con Ezarel sentado en un tronco. Las nubes tapaban el sol, moviéndose rápidamente por el viento, que mecía la llanura y el cabello del elfo, con delicadeza.

—¿C-cómo dices? —murmuró ella, perpleja.

—Estabas mirando al cielo. —hizo una pausa, sonriendo. —Siempre pienso un poco en Leiftan cuando lo veo.

Eran las cinco de la tarde y, a pesar de las nubes, se podía entrever la luna de Eldarya. Definitivamente todos recordaban a Leiftan y la falsa historia de su procedencia, pero a ella le gustaba inmortalizarlo como el joven brillante, formidable y cariñoso que una vez conoció, no como el demonio que realmente era. Ezarel le indicó con una seña que se sentara a su lado, en un espacio vacío en el tronco.

—No, se supone que tengo que ir a ver a Scarsh. —respondió ella, intentando alejarse.

—Te estaba buscando, Loreley. —la cortó él, sonriendo de manera sincera. —Por favor, concédeme unos minutos.

Eso sí es toda una novedad.

—Entre las tareas, el trabajo en la biblioteca y Scarsh, no tengo mucho tiempo para... —se excusó ésta.

Ezarel negó por segunda vez, volviendo a indicarle que se sentara junto a él. Loreley accedió, humedeciéndose los labios y sintiendo un repentino nerviosismo, acompañado por la efervescencia de su estómago y el sudor en sus manos. Al hacerlo, inhaló el olor a menta y a alcohol, entrelazado con un sutil salado del sudor, indicativo de haber estado trabajando hasta hacía poco. El olor la embriagaba como un afrodisíaco.

¡Maldito idiota!

—Estaba pensando que falta poco para que Scarsh pueda salir de su habitación. —empezó el elfo. —Como está confirmada su ingreso en Absenta, creo que sería bueno iniciarla en las exploraciones con los otros aprendices.

—Eso la entusiasmaría. —respondió Loreley, con la mirada perdida en sus sandalias. —Por todas las restricciones, no está disfrutando mucho de esto. Sería bueno que tú vinieras también, ya que eres parte de la guardia.

—Sí, tendría que ir de cualquier forma. Debo vigilarla, aunque... —hizo un gesto con los dedos para que un Sombra dejara de observarlos desde la muralla, quien se retiró de inmediato. —He de reconocer que tantos fantasmas a nuestro alrededor me fastidian.

—Miiko lo ve necesario. —añadió la guardiana, divertida. —Aún así no entiendo como Scarsh no sufre un ataque de nervios cada vez que uno de ellos la interroga y la persigue por el techo, gateando como un spidy.

—¿S-spidy?

—¡Sí, como una Garraraña! —exclamó, soltando una carcajada. —¡Esa sería una de mis peores pesadillas!

—Sería perfecto para una película de terror. Levantas la cabeza y ahí está, El cotilla del terror, con el cuello girado, observándote mientras te bañas. —secundó Ezarel, continuando la broma.

Ambos rieron antes de que una gigantesca hoja seca cayera en el regazo del líder de Absenta.

—Si descubro cómo derretir la madera de este árbol, podría tener caucho más resistente que el de la leche de los árboles caucheros. —comentó, examinando la hoja con delicadeza, absorto en su mundo. —Espero que todo esto de la princesa salga bien. Los secretos de su reino son tan sorprendentes... Sin duda es un negocio justo.

Loreley sopesó si contarle lo que sabía sobre Heaven, pero se había prometido a sí misma guardar silencio por lealtad a su nueva amiga.

—Scarsh estará a salvo. Podría decirse que incluso parece feliz aquí.

—Eso es gracias a ti. —sentenció Ezarel, dejando caer los restos de la hoja al suelo.

—E-es sólo una misión. Cualquiera lo haría igual de bien.

—Quizás sí. —respondió él, colocando una mano en su barbilla. —O simplemente es que eres maravillosa con las personas.

Loreley sintió como sus mejillas ardían.

—Esto es un camajon eldaryano. —cambió de tercio repentinamente Ezarel, visiblemente nervioso.

La joven intentó serenarse tras el súbito nuevo tema. Era evidente que a él eso de expresar sus sentimientos se le daba tan mal como a ella.

—Es como el cerezo eldaryano. —continuó. —Se parecen a los de La Tierra, pero el camajon pasa sus cuatro estaciones en un mes y no llega a crecer de la misma manera que el terrícola. Su madera es húmeda, tiene buenas propiedades. —hizo una pausa, sonriendo. —Pero lo de que verdad me gusta es lo que puede llegar a representar.

Ese tipo de cosas es lo que le habían llevado a amar a Absenta: el descubrir que el mundo estaba lleno de cosas hermosas, de magia y de habilidades sorprendentes.

—Cuando todas las hojas caigan, otras empezarán a brotar por todo el árbol y, alrededor de ellas, nacerán los brotes. Aunque serán pequeños, crecerán hasta alcanzar un gran tamaño. —señaló hacia unos cascarones pequeños. —Éstos se abrirán en forma de flor acorazada de fondo naranja y soltarán las semillas, preparándose para que las hojas sequen y caigan de nuevo. Así mes tras mes, siempre cambiando. Lo efímero de este árbol me hace querer venir a verlo siempre que tengo algo pendiente, sólo por saber en qué estación se encontrará.

Loreley estaba completamente embelesada por la narración de Ezarel, mientras observaba como otra hoja estaba a punto de caer. Ahora entendía por qué aquel árbol podía inspirarle de esa manera.

—¿Sabes? —la interrumpió, capturando su atención de nuevo. —Pensaba que en esta vida necesitaba a alguien como yo, predecible e impecable, alguien constante. Pero este árbol es la prueba de que, en realidad, me gustan las cosas que logran sorprender, cambiantes. —la miró a los ojos. —Es por eso que creo que me gustas, Loreley... más de lo que querría admitir.

La guardiana lo observaba detenidamente, intentando encontrar la respuesta a una pregunta que no existía, frunciendo el ceño y percibiendo cómo le temblaban los dedos de las manos.

—E-Ezarel... yo... —balbuceó, con torpeza. —Eweleïn... —las frases se desdibujaban en su cabeza, perdiendo coherencia.

—¿Eweleïn? —Ezarel musitó el nombre de su antigua compañera, desconcertado y sin saber muy bien cómo proseguir. —Ella y yo tuvimos algo especial. No voy a negarlo, pero no funcionó. —aclaró, con una sonrisa triste. —Hubo varias razones, pero dejé las cosas claras en su momento. No pretendo hacer como que ella nunca existió en vida, porque es alguien importante para mí, pero no voy a sacrificar lo que deseo por hacerla feliz.

El silencio se volvió incómodo, así que el elfo continuó su discurso, sabiendo que era su única oportunidad de hacer bien las cosas y poder explicarse.

—En el fondo, sé que entiende que será infeliz con alguien que no piensa en ella ni es recíproco con sus sentimientos. Esa es la razón por la cual lo nuestro terminó.

—Ezarel... —murmuró Loreley. —No sé si... Bueno, yo estimo mucho a Eweleïn...

—No. —la cortó él, negando con la cabeza. —Dame una respuesta después de que Scarsh abandone el cuartel.

La joven quería corresponderle, pero empezaba a dudar de sus sentimientos. En parte, no podía dejar de pensar que quizás la próxima víctima en caer en su juego sería ella misma.

—Lo pensaré.

Y así la parte racional silenció su corazón.

El resto de la tarde estuvo pensando tanto en lo que había pasado que no habló apenas con Scarsh por la noche. Mientras cenaban tampoco estuvo muy presente y, por suerte, la princesa se despidió rápido de ella con la excusa de estudiar, intuyendo que su amiga no se encontraba del todo bien. No consiguió tampoco descansar por la noche, dando vueltas en el colchón incapaz de conciliar el sueño, cuestionándose continuamente las palabras de su líder.

—Es por eso que creo que me gustas, Loreley...

Se regañaba internamente por la sonrisa estúpida que debía tener en el rostro, por la forma en la que agarraba la almohada y la abrazaba como si no existiera nada más a lo que aferrarse en el mundo. Estaba feliz. Sorpresivamente feliz. Pero todavía había un nombre en aquella historia que cambiaba el sentido de todo: Eweleïn. Aquello la desarmaba incluso más que la propia declaración, puesto que creía que Ezarel también le gustaba. Más de lo que querría admitir.


	7. Capítulo 5

—_**Más de lo que querría admitir—**_

_**V. **Berserker_

_TinaCeballos_

_**Edición**: Aslaug_

_• - • • • - • ~ • - • • • - •_

Se levantó temprano dándose cuenta que había actuado como una verdadera idiota el día anterior. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Tendría que evitar a Ezarel? Estaba decidida: lo haría hasta devolver a su corazón a la normalidad. Suspiró intentando tranquilizarse y buscó una toalla, para poder tomar una larguísima ducha y no pensar en ello al menos cinco minutos. Tenía que pensar en Scarsh. Si las cuentas que había hecho eran correctas, hoy era el día en el que tenía programado oficialmente salir y conocer algo más que el pasillo que llevaba a su habitación.

*FLASHBACK*

—En los inicios, todos los hombres y mujeres teníamos el poder de la energía, pero no la podíamos canalizar. Nacíamos con ella, estaba presente en nuestra sangre y nos hacía superiores; éramos más fuertes y hábiles, capaces de adaptarnos a cualquier entorno, gloriosos y requeridos en toda batalla. Lamentablemente teníamos más de lo que podíamos soportar. En ese entonces no nos llamábamos heavenitas, sino que se nos conocía como berserker: guerreros de renombre por la incontrolable fuerza que nos brindaba la energía, que explotaba en nuestro interior al ver sangre, acelerando nuestro corazón y haciendo incontrolable la necesidad de matar. —Scarsh hizo una pausa, mirando al infinito. —Cuando llegamos a Eldarya ya no existía la necesidad de pelear, por lo que nuestra existencia carecía de sentido. El líder de aquel entonces empezó a buscar una cura para nosotros, sin éxito, pero con el paso de los años, gracias al Oráculo, la energía empezó a atenuarse de generación en generación; nuestra descendencia era cada vez menos violenta y ese temible poder cayó en el olvido con el lento proceso de la evolución. Nos convertimos en un pueblo tan pacífico que tomamos el nombre de Heaven y empezamos prosperar, hasta convertirnos en un país lleno de banderas blancas. Fue entonces cuando uno de mis ancestros empezó a investigar con aquella olvidada energía y a hacer experimentos consigo mismo; con el paso de los años descubrió que era posible controlarla y utilizarla a nuestro favor, en vez de ser dominados completamente por ella, otorgándonos la habilidad de controlar la naturaleza y desarrollar técnicas de sanación innovadoras. De esta manera todos los demás países empezaron a creer que los heavenitas éramos enviados del Cielo, capaces de lograr cualquier cosa que nos propusiésemos.

—Entonces, si el trato se cumple, los Absenta sólo irían a recolectar información sobre vuestros avances y procedimientos. —concluyó Loreley, acomodándose en la cama.

—Exacto. —asintió la princesa. —En realidad, no podrán llevarse nuestro método pues la condición de berserker es hereditaria.

—¿Y qué hay de Rhague? —preguntó la guardiana. —Parece casi irreal, ¿cómo llegó a convertirse en el famoso Dios de la guerra?

—La razón por la que es más fuerte que el heavenita promedio es porque aprendió a controlar la energía por su propia cuenta. Su entrenamiento era tan intensivo que ésta comenzó a despertarse en su interior casi sin que se diera cuenta, siendo capaz de ser más ágil, rápido e inteligente que sus oponentes. —continuó la joven, con aspecto alicaído. —Todos desean convertirse en alguien como él para pelear y defender sus ideales. Sin embargo, Rhague es el único con la capacidad de definir la propia guerra... —sus ojos se oscurecieron. —Probablemente su descendencia logrará que se despierte de nuevo la habilidad del berserker. Es el héroe y el villano de mi país.

El silencio se adueñó de la habitación, haciendo que Loreley se removiera inquieta.

—¿Y qué piensas tú de Rhague? —preguntó, observando su reacción discretamente.

—¿¡Ummh!? —contestó Scarsh, abriendo los ojos, mientras sus manos jugueteaban con el tarro de vidrio que él le había regalado. —Si logra terminar con la guerra... siento que le estaré eternamente agradecida.

Loreley comprendió que no era el momento adecuado para profundizar más. Scarsh parecía querer convencerse a sí misma que sólo le guardaba respeto a su prometido, pero todavía era una adolescente y no podía evitar ocultar lo evidente cada vez que alguien lo mencionaba. Estar tanto tiempo con la eterna enamorada de Valkyon, Ykhar, había hecho que su mirada avergonzada no pasara inadvertida a sus ojos.

En el transcurso de los días que le quedaban a la princesa en la habitación, ésta parecía más emocionada por charlar de todo tipo de cosas, incluso cosas de chicas. Scarsh era muy pudorosa, algo de lo que no se la podía culpar ya que, al no tener madre ni una nana, vivía con su padre rodeada de soldados. La conversación giró en torno a príncipes superficiales de pueblos pequeños, entre ellos el candente príncipe Eliot, de cabello castaño largo y labios rojos seductores, quien a los ojos de Loreley impresionaba de interesarse más por los hombres que por las jóvenes princesas casaderas. Posteriormente, en los líderes de las guardias de Eel, de los cuales Nevra pareció llamar su atención, para finalmente continuar con Rhague, quedando claro que no había dejado de pensar en él desde que le dio su tarro de vidrio.

—Son sus familiares. —explicó Scarsh, señalando las luciérnagas. —Se trata de una especie letal y difícil de lidiar, ya que debes cazarla en su panal y amaestrarla. Es sencillo mientras te concentres en conseguir los huevos de las reinas y puedas domarlas desde el nacimiento, para poder ganar el respeto del enjambre.

—Así que entonces él dejó a su familiar cuidándote.

La joven sonrió con cierta timidez, mientras envolvía el frasco entre sus delicados dedos.

—Si mato a una, su enjambre se volvería loco y avisaría a Ragh. —suspiró. —Entonces él sabría que estoy en peligro, aunque me encuentre en los confines del mundo.

Loreley se preguntó si Scarsh estaría haciéndose ilusiones con el guerrero; a sus ojos, ella sólo era el boleto que tenía el heavenita para convertirse en el próximo gobernante. De cualquier forma no quería romper la burbuja en la que se encontraba su amiga, ya que si ese hombre iba a convertirse algún día en su esposo, era mucho mejor que lo amara.

—Es fuerte. —añadió. —Será capaz de protegerte.

—¿Sabes? —comenzó la joven, encogiéndose sobre sus rodillas. —Yo no lo traté bien cuando lo conocí. Para mí era sólo un bárbaro que intentaba restablecer unos ideales pacifistas ancestrales. —asentía para sí misma, creyéndose cada una de sus palabras.

Loreley se mordió el labio. Era evidente que su amiga no sabía que Heaven sólo quería la democracia o, ¿quizás sólo estaba buscando excusas para perdonar su conducta?

—¿Y a ti? —irrumpió repentinamente Scarsh. —¿Te gusta alguien?

*FIN DEL FLASHBACK*

Recordó el momento en el que Scarsh le había preguntado si le gustaba alguien. Sí, a ella le gustaba alguien. Ezarel era un hombre del cual una se podía enamorar fácilmente cuando se le conocía: fuerte, disciplinado, talentoso, refinado, seguro de sí mismo y condenadamente guapo. Tras toda esa capa de bromas estúpidas e inmadurez, ella había encontrado un Ezarel diferente, que se preocupaba de los demás, que iba tras ella dejando atrás su orgullo, y eso había hecho que lo empezara a mirar con otros ojos. Las cosas no habían cambiado mucho después de que Eweleïn le mencionara su relación con él, confesándole incluso que se había sentido amenazada por ella, ya que hacía poco más de un año que había llegado a la guardia, y era casi una desconocida en Eel.

No puedo permitirme a mí misma amar a un hombre que no tuvo el valor de tomar en serio los sentimientos de otra mujer.

Empezó a convencerse a sí misma de que él era un inmaduro que sólo disfrutaba jugando con los demás y se prometió no ceder ante sus encantos. Sabía que no tenía derecho a inmiscuirse en la relación de ambos, pero tampoco podía ser desconsiderada con Eweleïn. El único problema en aquella situación es que, en su caso, ya no era una adolescente que tuviera la facilidad de mentirse a sí misma; tenía 26 años, y había vivido suficientes historias de amor como para saber qué valía la pena y qué no. No podía fingir que lo odiaba, pero no iba a aceptar un sentimiento tan grande como el amor de primeras. No tenía las cosas claras, ya que él había creado una revolución en su interior./justify]

Keroshane, Ykhar y Ewellëin aparecieron en la habitación de Scarsh con todo tipo de cosas para cambiar su aspecto: unas vieja montura de gafas a las cuales se les había remplazado el vidrio recientemente, faldas largas de colores pasteles, maquillaje para pintar algunos pequeños tatuajes tribales en su rostro o brazos, blusas escotadas, sandalias nuevas y ligas para el cabello, todo con el objetivo de que nadie sospechara de su procedencia. Después del gran cambio, no podía decirse que estuviese irreconocible pero, al menos, nadie la identificaría con alguien de la realeza. Se le había explicado a todos los demás que era una nueva recluta de Absenta, tal y como lo había sugerido Miiko, puesto que era más fácil que pasara desapercibida entre los aprendices de botánica que entre los escandalosos de Obsidiana o los disciplinados Sombra. Finalmente los días fueron pasando sin novedades ni sospechas, pero Miiko todavía no había recibido ninguna noticia de Rhague, y no sabía cómo tomárselo.


	8. Capítulo 6

**Capítulo VI. **Yo misma

—Más de lo que querría admitir—

**VI**. Yo misma

TinaCeballos

**Edición: **Aslaug

A la mañana siguiente, Loreley se dedicó a desempolvar libros mientras Ykhar separaba, organizaba y amarraba todos los archivos de misiones completadas, como si fueran periódicos listos para su entrega. Aquel era el trabajo menos cotizado de la biblioteca; aunque era necesario para evitar que los libros más viejos se deterioraran, inhalar polvo continuamente y mantener los registros de préstamo actualizados no era una labor muy tentadora. Al cabo de un par de horas, una vez terminado el trabajo, se apoyó sobre una mesa de roble maciza mientras abría delicadamente un libro de botánica que había llegado recientemente, buscando en el índice una entrada acerca del camajon eldaryano; cuando lo encontró, descubrió un bonito dibujo hecho a tinta que emulaba el árbol, que ocupaba toda la página.

—¡Oh, eso es un camajon! —La voz de Ykhar apareció inmediatamente detrás de ella, sorprendiéndola. —La última vez que lo vi estaba en otoño. Es el árbol favorito de Ezarel.

—¿Ah, es su favorito? —preguntó, cambiando de hoja y fingiendo desinterés.

—Bueno, parece que incluso cuando no era líder de Absenta solía pasar las horas muertas en ese lugar. Es lo mismo que Valkyon y el cerezo milenario... —dijo, suspirando mientras se le sonrosaban las mejillas.

Loreley recreó en su mente la imagen de Ezarel sentado sobre el tronco. Al parecer se le había declarado en su lugar favorito del Cuartel General.

Una vez terminado su turno, se dirigió a su habitación, agotada después de tantas horas en la biblioteca. Le dedicó tiempo a cuidar un poco su aspecto: se repasó las uñas con esmalte transparente, se dio un largo baño con burbujas y sales de baño aromáticas, se aplicó una buena capa de crema corporal y bálsamo labial con sabor a fresa, ¡hacía demasiado que no lo hacía! La llegada de Scarsh le había venido como anillo al dedo, ya que se divertía tanto con ella como con sus amigas. Aquella noche planeaba contarle sobre su charla con Ezarel y sobre su futura excursión fuera de las murallas. Había estado dándole vueltas a su confesión y meditado bien lo que sentía por ella; sus razones eran válidas y, al fin y al cabo, no había nada entre Ewelleïn y él. Pero, ¿por qué seguían mortificándole los sentimientos que ella tenía por él? En el fondo de su corazón sentía como si no fuera capaz de intentar algo si ella no lo superaba. De todas maneras tenía que ser valiente y aceptar que Ezarel le gustaba.

"Tuve la oportunidad de encontrarlo en otro mundo...", pensó, mientras cerraba los ojos, tumbada sobre la cama.

Recordó como hacía días, mientras organizaba libros con Ykhar en la biblioteca, comenzó a tararear canciones de su mundo que habían quedado en su cabeza, y el éxito que habían tenido en el Cuartel General, llegándose a cantar un viernes por la noche en la cantina.

—Yo me cuido sola cuando me enamoro... —musitó, débilmente casi vencida por el sueño. —Si sale el corazón herido pues ni modo, la vida no es para vivir de amor. No siempre se consigue todo, ¡yo también les he sacado lágrimas a otros! Yo también...

Estaba a punto de dormirse cuando algo la despertó, dándose cuenta de que era la misma Ykhar tocando su puerta.

—¡Lore! —gritó desde el otro lado de la puerta. —Ya sé que acabamos de despedirnos pero estaba pensando en invitarte a cenar antes de que lo hicieras con Scarsh... Bueno, y-ya sabes... —terminó, avergonzada. —Tengo una cita con Valkyon.

Loreley abrió la puerta de golpe mirándola con una ceja levantada. La brownie estaba tan colorada como una zanahoria, retorciéndose las manos con nerviosismo.

—¿Por fin te declaraste?

Ykhar se aproximó repentinamente a ella poniéndole un dedo en los labios, mientras miraba a ambos lados del pasillo. Entraron en la habitación y ambas se sentaron sobre el mullido colchón.

—Sí... Me declaré. —susurró.

—¡Por fin! —exaltó su amiga, dándole un abrazo.

—Sé que no tienes mucho tiempo por Scarsh, pero mañana tenemos nuestra primera cita y necesito que me ayudes con ello...

—¡No tienes ni que pedírmelo! Pero, entonces, ¿él dijo que sí? —preguntó Loreley, con una sonrisa radiante.

—Bueno, él no respondió nada. Sólo me dijo que nos viéramos en el cerezo mañana a las siete de la tarde. —se miró los pies. —Quizás no debería ilusionarme pensando en que es una cita, pero él estaba sonriendo. —se mordió el labio inferior.

—Es obvio que lo es, ¡sabes que Valkyon es de pocas palabras! —colocó una mano en su hombro, animándola. —No lo pienses tanto, sólo sonríe como siempre haces.

La brownie puso una almohada en su cara mientras ahogaba un grito de emoción.

Loreley se dirigió a la cantina en busca de la cena para Scarsh y ella. Esa noche Karuto le sirvió un intento de sopa que recordaba a una papilla de arvejas saladas con un trozo de yuca cocida, mientras que para la princesa había una ensalada y algo de carne. Una vez llegó a la habitación, saludó amablemente a Remmo, el guardia más cercano que custodiaba el pasillo.

—¡Scarsh! Soy yo, abre la puerta que traigo la cena.

No hubo respuesta.

Remmo se acercó instintivamente hacia la puerta. De repente un Sombra apareció sutilmente detrás de ellos, informándoles que la joven había salido hacía unos minutos sola con una toalla al hombro. El guardia se ruborizó sutilmente, desviando la mirada y recuperando la respiración. Que un escuadrón Sombra reforzarse la vigilancia de la princesa suponía una violación de su privacidad, pero era útil en ocasiones como aquella. Una vez que la guardia le abrió la puerta y depositó las bandejas dentro, se dirigió rápidamente al baño para confirmar que su amiga estaba sana y salva en los baños. No es que le preocupara demasiado que utilizara los baños comunes como la mayoría de novatos, sino más bien ese nerviosismo de que estuviese sola en determinados momentos del día con alguien más aseándose en el cubículo de al lado.

—¿¡Scarsh!? —gritó, recorriendo los cubículos. —¿Dónde estás?

—¿Lore?—se escuchó. —¡Ahh!...

Después, un impacto contra el suelo. Sin pensarlo, corrió hacia el último cubículo de la fila, con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora y el pulso retumbándole en los oídos. Todo sucedió muy rápido. Mientras alguien salía apresuradamente a pedir ayuda, vio a su amiga tirada en el suelo. Por suerte no había rastro de sangre en su cuerpo.

Todas las autoridades del Cuartel General estaban dentro de la enfermería. El tiempo pasaba tortuosamente lento sin ninguna noticia, mientras Loreley se culpaba a si misma por no haber podido evitar aquella situación. Finalmente, Eweleïn salió a informarles que no había motivos para pensar siquiera en un desmayo, ya que simplemente se había resbalado al pisar una pastilla de jabón. Todos salieron de la estancia excepto Loreley, que no se tranquilizó hasta que Scarsh le asegurara al despertar de que se encontraba en perfectas condiciones.

Eweleïn entró a la enfermería en ese momento. Ni siquiera había cenado, ya que tenía un agenda muy apretada como líder del cuerpo médico de Absenta.

—Deberías saber que no sano estar sin comer después de las horas indicadas. —mencionó Mathys, que estaba también allí, mostrando su mejor sonrisa.

—Todo cambia cuando sólo hay dos encargados en este lugar. —respondió la elfa, sonriendo, mientras ojeaba un par de expedientes que estaban abiertos en la mesa.

—No te acuestes muy tarde. —sentenció el enfermero, antes de salir por la puerta.

—Y tú no llegues muy tarde mañana. —levantó la mirada hacia Loreley. —Tú también deberías irte a descansar.

—Eh, sí... Sólo estaba preocupada por Scarsh. Siento que se resbaló por culpa mía.

Ewelleïn la miró con seriedad durante unos segundos, mientras ordenaba algunos papeles.

—No te preocupes, está perfectamente. Tampoco creo que haya sucedido como dices.

—S-supongo... —encogió los hombros, sintiéndose nerviosa.

—Sabes, Loreley. —comenzó la elfa. —He estado esperando para poder hablar contigo ya que eres de las pocas personas a las cuales les he comentado sobre... ese tema.

—¿Ese tema? —preguntó, confusa.

—Es sólo que no he tenido tiempo para hacerlo antes y realmente me apena que...

—¡Me gusta Ezarel! —exaltó la guardiana, incorporándose bruscamente de la silla.

El silencio se apoderó de la estancia, tan sólo interrumpido por la suave respiración rítmica de Scarsh.

—Lo sé. —sonrió ella, bajando débilmente los párpados. —Y sé que él te ama.

—Si él te eligiera yo lo aceptaría. —sentenció Loreley como pudo, sin querer llegar a tocar el tema de que él se le había declarado justamente ayer.

—Quería hablarte seriamente porque Ezarel finalmente decidió terminar con cualquier esperanza para nosotros. —hizo una pausa. —Ya hace tiempo que lo hizo pero, de hecho, ha vuelto a repetírmelo... —repentinamente, comenzó a temblarle la voz, siendo incapaz de continuar.

Loreley la abrazó con fuerza. Aunque en realidad tenía ganas de irse de allí, permaneció a su lado un par de horas más, escuchando su historia de despecho, que inevitablemente le recordaba a Miiko llorando vagamente por Lance, y a Karenn por la traición de Chrome. Aquello era ridículamente doloroso y, aun así, aunque creía que podía llegar algún día a amar con todo su corazón, sentía miedo de que todo terminara desbordándose.


	9. Capítulo 7

**VII**. Lejos

TinaCeballos

**Edición** Aslaug

Aunque ya no existían motivos para hacerlo, Loreley siguió evitando a Ezarel con el paso de los días y, cada vez, era más incómodo mirar a los ojos a Eweleïn, ya que, aunque había sido su confidente, también era el motivo por el cual se habían destrozado sus esperanzas. Decidió no contarle por el momento nada sobre la confesión a Scarsh. Una vez le dio la noticia de la pequeña excursión al bosque, la alegría por parte de la princesa no se hizo esperar. Preparó una lista completa de plantas que quería encontrar, preparó la ropa que quería llevar puesta e incluso preguntó si Nevra iría, con la emoción brillando en los ojos.

El día de la excursión no tardó mucho en llegar. Además de Scarsh, en el punto de encuentro se encontraban cinco aprendices más, Loreley y Ezarel; una vez iniciada la caminata hacia el bosque, el líder del escuadrón comenzó a recitar una detallada cátedra sobre el tipo de exploración que se iba a llevar a cabo, las cosas que se debían tomar en cuenta y el tipo de equipamiento necesario para evitar peleas innecesarias con animales salvajes. Finalmente, llegaron a la zona donde estaba la plantación más reciente de Absenta.

—Estas de aquí son plantas nacidas de semillas de la tierra. —comentó Ezarel. —Por ahora están aisladas en un domo mágico para que el dióxido de carbono que necesitan no se diluya.

—Disculpe, pero, ¿con qué finalidad se hace esto? —un alumno regordete, quien parecía bastante aburrido, alzó la mano.

—Estas plantas son más susceptibles de crecer en ambientes hostiles sin muchos nutrientes. —añadió Loreley.

Una vez finalizadas las preguntas, los jóvenes empezaron a caminar por el lugar por su cuenta, haciendo dibujos, tachando nombres de plantas en sus libretas y observando con interés la plantación. Ezarel y Loreley se quedaron de repente solos, sin quitarle los ojos de encima a Scarsh.

—Todo marcha muy bien. —comentó ella. —No sabía que eras tú quien lideraba las exploraciones de los aprendices.

—Nunca haría algo así. —respondió él, restándole importancia y buscando alguna excusa que sonara creíble. —Se suponía que Zasde haría su debut como maestra de este grupo, pero tuvo que adelantar sus vacaciones y volver a su pueblo.

Loreley pensó que era lógico que alguien como él no tuviera tiempo de enseñar a los aprendices. No le desagradaba pensar en su líder como maestro a tiempo completo, de hecho parecía desenvolverse bien y le daba un aire de madurez.

—Esperaremos a que crezcan los árboles antes de retirar el escudo mágico. Así comprobaremos de verdad si ha funcionado o es un fracaso como las ocasiones anteriores.

—En todo caso, si no funciona, podemos poner un escudo mágico para proteger el oxígeno y el dióxido de carbono en unas cuantas hectáreas, para simular un ambiente propicio.

A pesar de que la guardiana ya no realizaba trabajos de ese tipo, siempre estaba pendiente de los pequeños árboles, ya que eran la única esperanza para Eldarya, proporcionando ideas para su cuidado. De repente, uno de los Sombras que vigilaba desde los arboles cuidando el perímetro descendió a su lado, poniéndolos alerta.

—Dos heavenitas entraron en el bosque hace dos minutos. Parece que se dirigen al Cuartel General. —susurró, antes de marcharse.

Loreley miró espantada a Scarsh, quien estaba entretenida comprobando la textura de algunas flores, y luego buscó con la mirada a Ezarel. Si se habían enterado de que escondían a su princesa, el cuartel sufriría fuertes ataques y tensiones diplomáticas. Inmediatamente avisó a su amiga de que estuviera alerta y, al cabo de unos minutos, apareció Nevra, adentrándose en la espesura. De repente, dos guerreros heavenitas aparecieron con capuchas, sobresaliendo de la tela mechones de cabello ceniza y rubio, con sus pieles blancas y ojos claros; Ezarel fue a atenderlos y, poco después, volvió a su localización, intentando mantener la compostura.

—Pidieron indicaciones, y preguntaron por el avistamiento de un carruaje blanco.

—Parece que están investigando. —añadió Nevra, bajando de un salto del árbol. —También hay rastros de familiares, así que me preocupa que estén moviendo información.

—¿Y qué es lo que haremos? —preguntó Loreley. —Matarlos es demasiado sospechoso.

—Mis hombres interceptaran lo que entre o salga de nuestro territorio. De todas formas no parece que tengan intenciones de regresar a Heaven pronto. —murmuró, mirando entre la espesura.

—Lo mejor es seguirlos con discreción y acabar con ellos en un país lejano. —sentenció Nevra. —Miiko tendrá que hablar como sea con Rhague, ya que los heavenitas no dejarán de aparecer ahora que conocen la ruta.


	10. Capítulo 8

_**—Más de lo que querría admitir—**_

_**VIII.** Eweleïn_

_TinaCeballos_

_**Edición** Aslaug_

Eweleïn era el prototipo de mujer con la que Ezarel podría llegar a compartir su vida, ya que tenía a su favor la tensión palpable que despertaba en él, así como lo fascinante de la continua batalla de egos, orgullo y conocimiento que los unía irrefrenablemente. El deseo que se tenían uno por el otro terminó desencadenando una noche de placer que ambos habían anhelado durante mucho tiempo, marcando el inicio de una relación sin ataduras. El secretismo que mantenían en el Cuartel General, sin que nadie supiese de lo suyo, y los juegos que se formaban en el interior de las habitaciones, proporcionaban nuevos matices a sus aburridas monotonías diarias, provocándoles que olvidasen sus responsabilidades por unas horas. Mientras miraba hacia el infinito por la ventana de la enfermería, entornó los ojos, con las imágenes agolpándose en su cabeza.

_Flash back_*

Los cuerpos exhaustos, sudorosos y satisfechos se sonreían en la cama, en un manojo de brazos y piernas entralazados. Mientras dibujaba pequeños círculos con los dedos en el pecho de su amante, sonrió para sí misma al recordar lo ansiosa que había estado durante toda la semana por tener un encuentro con él, no sólo por cómo se movía en la cama, sino porque inconscientemente había formado un vínculo emocional con el líder de Absenta. El vacío que notaba en su vida lo llenaba él y, aunque era una mujer que sabía lo que quería, también ansiaba descubrir nuevas sensaciones, sobre todo si éstas surgían como consecuencia de compartir planes de futuro y proyectos juntos.

—Hoy te noto mucho más relajada. —murmuró Ezarel, mientras entrelazaba sus dedos en los mechones azulados de ella, con delicadeza.

—Estaba pensando... —empezó, mientras continuaba con los trazos simétricos en la piel de él.

—¿En mí? —completó la frase, sonriendo ampliamente y recolocándola mejor entre sus brazos.

—Parece que has dado con la respuesta correcta. —se sonrojó. —Sí, estaba pensando en ti.

—Eres demasiado traviesa. —la besó tiernamente. —Yo también estoy esperando que llegue ya el fin de semana que viene. —susurró en su oído, mordiendo suavemente el lóbulo de su oreja.

—¿Sabes? Tampoco tenemos por qué esperar. —dijo, descendiendo los dedos hacia la parte baja de su escultural abdomen.

—Tienes razón. Dame sólo unos minutos. —añadió, pensando en que ella terminaría por dormirse entre sus brazos mientras la acunaba dulcemente.

—No, me refiero, que ya es hora de, bueno... —se abrazó fuerte a él, con nerviosismo. —Deberíamos oficializar lo nuestro.

El silencio lo inundó todo y los segundos pasaron, volviéndose eternos para Eweleïn, quien no tuvo más opción que alzar un poco la cabeza para encontrarse con un impávido Ezarel, que comenzaba a recuperar a pocos el color en su rostro.

—¿Qué ocurre, Ez?

—Oye, no sé cómo decirte esto sin que suene demasiado brusco, pero...

—No estás de acuerdo, ¿verdad? —suspiró, cerrando los ojos mientras musitaba palabras inaudibles para sí. —Siento que no puedo seguir con esto, no de esta forma. —se incorporó, sentándose en la cama, dándole la espalda.

—No es eso. No había pensado seriamente en lo nuestro hasta ahora.

—Claro. —lo miró, con ojos llenos de tristeza, mientras sonreía. —Sólo intenta darme una respuesta pronto.

Los días pasaron y, cuando los fines de semana llegaron, ya no había notas secretas ni reuniones clandestinas en sus habitaciones. Hablaban de banalidades, comían de vez en cuando juntos e interactuaban con normalidad, pero la respuesta nunca llegaba. ¿Se habían acabado las cosas definitivamente entre ambos? Poco después Loreley llegó e ingresó en Absenta, y Eweleïn se dio cuenta de que él ya no la miraba como antes. Meses después, él logró sincerarse con ella, reconociendo que le había hecho más daño que otra cosa, y que se sentía terrible porque por fin entendía que no la merecía. Y así fue como la relación entre ambos terminó definitivamente.

Fin del Flashback*

Una vez se supo que había heavenitas peinando el camino del carruaje, Miiko envió una carta con un mensaje cifrado, a cargo de un Sombra que maniobraba con familiares alados de largo alcance y rapidez. Dependiendo de la respuesta de Rhague, era posible que buscaran un escondite para Scarsh en Jade o, en el peor de los casos, tuvieran que enviarla de vuelta a su territorio, aunque resultase drástico y cruel. Cuando se confirmó la eliminación de los rebeldes cerca de los montes del norte, Loreley pidió la palabra y, como de costumbre, hizo callar a todos en medio del caos.

—Si Rhague no ha podido acabar con todos en el palacio es porque los implicados son en mayoría gente cercana al trono. —hizo una pausa. —Así que si queremos que las cosas acaben pronto debemos ayudarle.

—Ni lo sueñes, preciosa. —dijo Nevra, al instante. —Nos salpicaría demasiado aunque sólo enviásemos a un hombre a Heaven.

—En realidad sólo necesitamos a una persona de la que no sospechen que procede de Eel. —añadió, con determinación. —Ella puede intentar contactar con los rebeldes del castillo, todo sea por la libertad de Heaven. ¡Morderán el anzuelo!

—Loreley. —empezó Valkyon, con lentitud. —Entiendes que la princesa está aquí porque es imposible que esté en el palacio.

—¿Quién dijo que sea ella la que tenga que ir?

—Nadie aceptaría tal misión. —añadió Eweleïn. —Es casi suicida.

—¡Yo lo haré!

—Denegado. —sentenció Miiko.

Ezarel Nunca pensó que Loreley se sentiría tan frustrada por la negativa, hasta el punto de salir de la Sala de Cristal vociferando que a nadie le importaba realmente Scarsh. La reunión continuó, tratándose puntos sobre una posible reubicación de tribus y pueblos que le debían favores a la guardia. Una vez caminaba bajo los arcos, en dirección a la sala de alquimia, todavía con la voz de la guardiana resonando en su mente, escuchó a su espalda unos pasos precipitados, encontrándosela al girarse, con la respiración entrecortada.

—Ayúdame a cumplir mi plan. ¡Tengo que ayudar a Scarsh!

¿Cómo podía ser así de tonta? Apretó la mandíbula, fingiendo no haberla escuchado, continuando su camino y dejándola sola. Una vez en la sala, continuó rogando por su ayuda, mientras discutía por todo, cuestionando las órdenes directas de Miiko a la vista de todos. Si hubiese sido otra persona, la habría sancionado rápidamente por su negligencia, aún si tenía que ser delante de todas aquellas miradas curiosas.

—¿Podrías entender por un segundo quién es el líder aquí? —apoyó las manos en la mesa, reprimiendo las ganas de arrastrarla fuera de la habitación.

—Vas a tener que apoyarme, lo quieras o no. —dijo, segura de sí misma.

—Cuantas veces tengo que decírtelo para que captes el mensaje...

—¡Hasta que ese no se convierta en un sí! —Estaba decidida a conseguir el apoyo de su guardia, ya que sin él no podría intentar convencer a Nevra ni a Valkyon.

—¿Por qué tengo que hacerlo? —preguntó Ezarel, comenzando a perder los nervios. —No logro entender por qué es tan importante esa chica para ti. ¡No vale la pena ponernos en peligro por ella!

—Sólo quiero ayudar.

—¿Ayudar? —cuestionó, con la arrogancia marcada en sus facciones. —¡Es un país que está luchando por la democracia! Se podría decir que estamos incluso en el bando equivocado.

—¡Te equivocas! —contraatacó ella. —¡Scarsh me ha contado muchas cosas! Te lo contaré todo, Ez, sólo a ti. Pero tienes que ayudarme.

Ezarel se mordió el labio inferior. Sabía que cualquier historia que le contase la guardiana no haría que cambiase su modo de ver las cosas, ya que tenía claro que ella estaba por encima de cualquier injusticia que ocurriese en un país lejano. Se había quedado sin familia por su culpa, por lo que no permitiría que perdiese la vida en una guerra por un impulso sin sentido. Aceptó escuchar sus razones más tarde, en una reunión privada organizada por ella en su habitación.


	11. Capítulo 9

—**Más de lo que querría admitir—**

**IX**. Realidad

TinaCeballos

**Edición**: Aslaug

Loreley empezó su relato mientras Ezarel la observaba impasible.

—Bien, todo ocurrió hace unas horas, cuando se anunció la reunión. Scarsh me pidió que intercediera por ella.

El elfo arqueó una ceja confuso.

—Escúchame, por favor. —añadió, antes de que él pudiese siquiera decir algo.

_FLASHBACK_*

Scarsh y Loreley estaban en su habitación, después de haber vuelto de la expedición con la guardia Absenta. La guardiana consolaba en silencio a su amiga, que no paraba de llorar desde que habían llegado al Cuartel General. Aunque le pareciese una actitud un poco exagerada por su parte, ¿quién era ella para juzgarla? No era la futura reina de un país en ruinas. Pasaron los minutos hasta que la pequeña se secó sus últimas lágrimas con la manga de su vestido.

—Loreley, h-hay algo que no te he dicho. —empezó a mascullar, con torpeza. —No es algo que se me permita comentar a la ligera.

—¿Es sobre Heaven? —la ayudó su amiga. —¿Sobre la guerra?

—No quieren que diga nada porque si alguien se entera, más de la mitad del país estaría condenado... Pero debo hacerlo.

—¿A qué te refieres, Scarsh? Me estás asustando.

La princesa se miró las manos, que retorcía entre sollozos.

—La guerra en Heaven es un hecho reciente. El resto del mundo cree que se trata de simples golpes de estado porque mi padre ha pedido que se extienda esa información a propósito entre los habitantes, todo para protegerlos.

Scarsh se aclaró la garganta y clavó sus preciosos ojos llorosos en los de su amiga, que la contemplaba sin saber muy bien a qué se refería.

—Heaven, como todos los demás países de la región, era una tierra próspera. Tenía sus propios problemas, como todos, pero no necesitaba de un cambio de gobierno, pues los reyes de cada generación se encargaban de elegir a terratenientes y rendirles cuentas para determinar su valía. Sin embargo, aunque los esfuerzos eran grandes, con el tiempo se tuvieron que implementar leyes que limitaban el número de hijos por pareja o la entrada de inmigrantes ilegales, ya que la comida y los medios comenzaban a escasear. A pesar de todo, muchos lograron cruzar las fronteras, casarse con nativos y convertirse en ciudadanos, sumiendo el pacífico orden en un periodo de crisis económica; organizando asambleas, expresaban ideas sobre un mundo donde la comida con nutrientes nacía de la tierra, la carne se podía multiplicar y el sol quemaba la piel mientras llenaba de energía, nublando la mente de aquellos que comenzaban a perder la fe. Se contaban historias de la raza humana, soberana de la propia Tierra, de donde nos habían expulsado en tiempos inmemoriales; exagerando los hechos, se inventaron que tenían un líder, un hombre capaz de viajar allí y destruir a los humanos, recuperando lo que originariamente nos pertenecía por derecho y que permitiría recuperar la prosperidad. Se denominaban a sí mismos como los libertadores de Eldarya. —hizo una pausa. —La noticia llegó hasta mi padre, que se dio cuenta de las verdaderas intenciones de estos hombres; masificando los ejércitos, su líder obtendría información directa sobre el uso de la energía y tendría acceso a los Berserkers. Se informó sin dilación al Consejo de Eldarya pero, al ser sólo especulaciones, hubo una negativa unánime a nuestras peticiones. Comenzaron las revueltas cuando el pueblo se enteró de lo sucedido, acusando al sistema y a la propia monarquía de ocultar secretos como la activación de la línea sanguínea. Rhague es la prueba viva de que la activación es posible.

—Dios mío. —tanta información de golpe había logrado que Loreley se tapase la boca con la palma de la mano. —¿Dices que nadie sabe sobre esto?

—Sólo mi padre, Rhague y sus generales saben que es lo que se está jugando en realidad. —asintió, con una sonrisa triste. —Cada hombre que se une a sus filas, engañado con historias de venganza y hambriento de poder, es un dolor de cabeza para ellos. Nunca se irán hasta tener el control del país.

—¿Sabes quién está detrás de todo esto?

—Estoy segura de que su líder es Hakon Hämmerling, el lord de las tinieblas del norte.

Loreley abrazó a su amiga con fuerza, al ver que ésta comenzaba a derrumbarse de nuevo entre sollozos. El resto de la noche divagaron juntas, pensando una solución para el problema, hasta que la princesa cayó rendida de cansancio entre los almohadones de plumas. La guardiana miró al infinito en silencio. El objetivo no era acabar con su líder, eso estaba fuera de sus posibilidades, pero Rhague estaba solo y no podría hacerles frente eternamente por muy fuerte que fuese.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK*

Ezarel escuchaba con los ojos bien abiertos, intentando creer que todo lo que Loreley contaba eran sólo cuentos. Todo cobrara sentido en su cabeza a una velocidad casi vertiginosa. Sus avances científicos, los registros sobre los orígenes de Heaven, la ausencia de relaciones políticas con otros reinos. ¿Cómo es que un territorio tan próspero y pacífico se había convertido de repente en un escenario de guerra encarnizada?

—Ya había escuchado sobre la actual cabeza de la dinastía Hämmerling— rompió el silencio Ezarel, intentando razonar con la cabeza fría. —Si nos vamos a meter ahí, creo que es primordial evitar que la guardia se vea salpicada. Ese hombre es terroríficamente influyente. —sopesó, con un gesto severo. —Miiko te dirá que no.

—Pero cientos de personas están sufriendo, aunque sólo sea para darle un empujón al bando correcto, ¡debemos ayudarles!

—Así que eso es lo que ocurre realmente... —murmuró.

—¿Eh? —preguntó Loreley, desconcertada.

—Te identificas con ella.

—¡N-no!

—Tranquila, es comprensible. Sentiste su mismo dolor pero, la diferencia es que ella tiene la oportunidad de salvar su mundo.

—Ezarel, quiero que sepas que ya no te culpo por ello. —añadió, sosteniendo su mirada pálida, quebrando todas las defensas de él. —Y también he perdonado a Miiko. Sé que el miedo puede llegar a provocar cosas horrendas, sobre todo cuando ya tienes experiencia viviendo situaciones difíciles. Viviré con dolor toda mi vida y no me importaría que vosotros también. —murmuró, con cierto tono rencoroso. —Pero gracias a ello me he dado cuenta que quería ponerme a prueba. Quiero ayudar a Scarsh.

Ezarel no titubeó un segundo antes de poner la palma de su mano en la mejilla de Loreley. Un sutil rubor coloreó sus mejillas mientras sus orbes lo observaban.

—No es el Oráculo quién me lo pide. Te lo pido yo misma.

—Iré contigo. —murmuró él.

Después de una larga audiencia con Miiko, a pesar de que el líder de Absenta intentó justificarlo con sus mejores argumentos, la kitsune denegó la petición.

—Es una misión suicida. Hacerse pasar por una princesa que probablemente todo el pueblo conoce, haría que acusen al rey de difamación.

—Scarsh no fue presentada públicamente el año pasado por culpa de las revoluciones. —añadió rápidamente Loreley. —Además, sus sirvientes abandonaron el reino o fueron atrapados por Rhague.

—No enviaría allí ni al hombre más capacitado.

—Miiko. —intervino Ezarel. —Pienso lo mismo que tú pero, lo que le están haciendo a esa gente, la forma que tienen de destruir el reino por sus propios intereses, es demasiado perverso. ¡Están sangrando y ni siquiera saben la verdadera razón de su sufrimiento!

—No nos incumbe, Ezarel. —sentenció ella con seriedad. —Sabes que si necesitasen ayuda, el propio rey lo habría solicitado al Consejo.

—¡Son los Hämmerling! Tú misma sabes que controlan a varios miembros del Consejo.

—El propio padre de Scarsh quiere evitar la muerte de los ciudadanos que se han unido a la rebelión sin saber el verdadero motivo. —añadió la guardiana.

—Lo diré una vez más y quiero que después salgáis de aquí. —dijo la kitsune, levantándose de la mesa y sujetando su bastón llameante. —Si se os ocurre salir de Eel sin mi permiso, me aseguraré de que obtengáis un castigo acorde a los hechos.

Loreley apretó los labios mientras Ezarel asentía, impávido. Al salir al pasillo apareció Scarsh ante ellos, que los miraba expectante por conocer la decisión de su líder. El elfo negó con la cabeza. La pequeña princesa observó la entrada custodiada por Jamon con determinación, apretando los puños a ambos lados de su cuerpo.

—Necesito una audiencia con Miiko. —añadió, rompiendo el silencio.

—Ella no aceptará, Scarsh. —añadió su amiga, intentando disuadirla.

—Exijo una audiencia como princesa de Heaven. —gritó, con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones.

—Jamon, déjala entrar. —ordenó Ezarel, con voz autoritaria.

Una vez la pequeña se perdió entre las puertas nacaradas, Loreley miró a su acompañante con indecisión.

—¿Estás seguro de eso? —musitó débilmente, de camino a su habitación.

—En realidad es la única opción de que tiene, aunque ponga en peligro la vida de su padre.

La guardiana no podía dejar de pensar en Scarsh, ya que las palabras del elfo no eran precisamente tranquilizadoras. Sin embargo, había algo en su voz y en sus acciones que lograban que se sintiera menos desesperada. Ambos mantuvieron una pequeña charla hasta que llegaron frente la habitación de la guardiana. Se miraron unos segundos sin saber qué decir, ya que ninguno de los dos había tocado todavía el tema de lo que sentían el uno por el otro.

—Loreley... —comenzó él.

—Creo que debería descansar. —le cortó ella, dedicándole una sonrisa dulce. No estaba lista para esa conversación todavía.

—Ah, por supuesto. Descansa. —respondió Ezarel, devolviéndole la sonrisa mientras giraba sobre sus talones, dejándola atrás.

Loreley resopló mientras cerraba con delicadeza la puerta de su habitación. Le hubiese gustado ir tras él, buscar sus protectores brazos y compartir la preocupación que la reconcomía pero, era difícil, ¡demasiado! Ya que una pequeña parte dentro de sí misma todavía le guardaba rencor a Eweleïn.


	12. Capítulo 10

—**Más de lo que querría admitir—**

**X. **arriesgando

TinaCeballos

**Edicion**: Aslaug

• - • • • - • ~ • - • • • - •

Loreley giró el pomo de la puerta y la abrió suavemente, encontrándose con una escena del todo surrealista. Ykhar estaba tirada en el suelo a medio vestir con prendas suyas, intentando colocarse unas botas que, por motivos más que obvios, no eran de su número.

—¡Lore! —chilló, incorporándose, horrorizada al descubrir a su amiga en el umbral de la puerta. —Lo siento tanto, ¡es que no te encontraba por ningún lado! —se excusó, cayendo al suelo de nuevo mientras se quitaba el top plateado. —¡Necesito ayuda para la cita!

—Pero, ¿esa cita no había ocurrido ya? —inquirió Loreley, sentándose en la cama, y observándola divertida.

—Sí, se suponía, pero cuando intenté concretar la hora parecía tan ocupado... —suspiró, agachando las orejas. —Y después comprobé que no tenía realmente intenciones de salir conmigo ese día. ¡Se había programado varias misiones!

—¿Y hoy ha cambiado de idea? —preguntó la humana. —¿Vais a quedar juntos?

—La verdad pensé que si él me veía arreglada, lo recordaría. —susurró, con los ojos llenos de una profunda tristeza.

Loreley suspiró. Ykhar era, sin duda alguna, la enamorada más devota que podía existir en el Cuartel General: dedicada el tiempo a revisar las misiones de Valkyon, contaba a los demás sus hazañas, se esmeraba en que tuviese todo lo que necesitase y traducía los libros que sentía que podrían serle útiles al guerrero en su rol de líder.

—¡Los hombres son unos imbéciles! —exclamó finalmente, indignada.

—¡No le llames eso!

—Ykhar, sinceramente, creo que Valkyon no es bueno para ti. —los ojos llorosos de su amiga la hicieron vacilar, pero continuó. —Sé que él te gusta, así que tienes dos opciones: ser más directa con él y exigirle una respuesta, o tomar esto como una negativa. Él no merece tanto y lo sabes.

—Lo hace. —respondió.

—Seguro que sí. —contraatacó su amiga, con ironía.

—Él estuvo siempre solo. Al principio ninguno de los dos sabía de la existencia del otro. —intentó justificarlo Ykhar. —Pero con el paso del tiempo se convirtió en alguien que yo quería mirar. —hizo una pausa. —Siempre vivía a la sombra de BigBear como su aprendiz; no tenía muchas aspiraciones, ya que mientras su hermano se llevaba toda la gloria él sólo se dedicaba a entrenarse, ajeno a todo. Cuando logré acercarme a él, me pidió que le enseñara a leer. Y no sólo eso. —continuó, con voz más calmada. —Siempre se esfuerza al máximo, pensando en la guardia antes que él. He notado que a veces se desestima a sí mismo, pero es capaz de llevar técnicas impresionantes y lograr el éxito en las misiones, sin pedir que nadie le aplauda por ello. —hizo otra pausa, sonrojándose. —Es un hombre increíble.

—Por respeto a ti y a tu amor, debes seguir uno de mis dos consejos, Ykhar. —respondió su amiga, mientras colocaba una mano en su sedoso y largo cabello con aquel gesto ya se le hacía tan familiar. —Pero, a todo esto, ¿por qué justamente hoy tomaste el valor?

—Alajéa se declaró a Nevra.

—¡Ahh! —Loreley no pudo evitar ocultar una mueca de extrañeza. —Pensaba que el vampiro era cosa del pasado para ella.

—¡Eso es lo que creíamos todas! —exclamó, saltando hasta la cama, lista para relatar el chisme completo.

El día siguiente tenía el clima perfecto para ser un detestable lunes eldaryano, ¡oh sí! Totalmente espantoso. Había dormido con Ykhar, así que mientras su amiga descansaba a sus anchas, se vio en la incómoda misión de acomodarse como una ficha de Tetris en el espacio que quedaba en la cama, invertida alrededor de la extraña posición fetal que adoptaba la brownie. No entendía como ella podía caer como un tronco y despertar totalmente descansada, mientras que ella estaba totalmente sin fuerza, hecha una sopa de tanto sudor y con la cabeza dándole vueltas.

Al decidir incorporarse de una vez por todas, abrió su armario para encontrarse con el horrible panorama de que la mayoría de su ropa estaba sucia, lo cual era mucho decir, ya que obtenía bastantes prendas gracias a los eventos que organizaba el Cuartel General y a su familiar, que las hurtaba de quién sabe dónde. Después de desayunar, comenzó a organizar las prendas con el objetivo de llevarlas a la lavandería, separándolas por colores y colocándolas en varias bolsas. Mientras doblaba uno de sus vestidos, una pequeña libreta olvidada allí desde hace semanas cayó al suelo; revisando las hojas con detenimiento, descubrió en la última de ellas un "buen trabajo", escrito con tinta en una hermosa letra cursiva. Sonrió, arrancándola para conservarla junto a sus preciados recuerdos.

Una vez que estaba en la lavandería entregando la ropa a Minami, la chica encargada allí presente, se encontró de frente con Scarsh, que volvía de su habitación.

—Miiko me envía a buscarte.

—M-miiko, ¿eso no te parece arriesgado? —comentó Loreley, estupefacta.

—Ya está hecho. —sentenció Ezarel, que se encontraba junto a la kitsune en la Sala de Cristal. —Me parece la opción más sensata para proceder, pero no podríamos hacerlo igual de bien sin ti.

—Keroshane e Ykhar están más que capacitados para suplirme.

—Nunca podrán ejercer su autoridad ni serán contundentes con su palabra. —respondió el elfo, mirándola con intensidad. —Sabes que te necesitamos no sólo para tareas administrativas.

—Scarsh me ha solicitado ayuda como princesa y futura soberana de Heaven. —interrumpió Miiko, provocando que rompieran el contacto visual. —Su padre no ha acudido al Consejo, no sólo para ganar tiempo sino también para intentar conseguir que su gente entre en razón. Él sabe que los Hämmerling no son de confianza, por lo que debemos actuar sin levantar ningún tipo de sospecha.

—¿Cómo exactamente vamos a proceder para conseguirlo?

—Huang Hua es parte del Consejo como representante del Fénix. —contestó la kitsune. —Puedo pedirle a ella o a otro miembro de confianza que me eche una mano, por ejemplo, diciendo que la princesa les envió una carta contando la verdad, omitiendo, claro está, nuestras sospechas sobre los Hämmerling para que no descubran que se esconde aquí. —hizo una pausa. —Así que me dirigiré al monte Lime con la excusa de pedir la aprobación de un proyecto de construcción y ampliación de la guardia.

—Pensaste en todo. —sentenció Ezarel, con una mueca retorcida en forma de sonrisa.

—Sé que te emociona saber que voy a lograr cumplir una de tus ambiciosas ideas para Absenta.

—Tengo un par más, por si te interesa.

—La pila de carpetas que has dejado en mi escritorio son más que suficientes. —le cortó ella, con autoridad.

Una vez concluida la reunión, Loreley abandonó la estancia sin decir otra palabra más. La kitsune entornó los ojos, mientras las llamas de su bastón brillaban delicadamente.

—Cuídala, Ezarel. Sabes que ella se lo merece.

—Lo he hecho desde el incidente, Miiko. —respondió él, adoptando un tono serio. —No creo ser capaz de no hacerlo de ahora en adelante.

—Eso es lo que me preocupa. —suspiró ella, mirándolo fijamente. —Tu estúpido enamoramiento comenzó después del incidente. No quiero que ella te corresponda mientras lo único que existe en tu pecho es un sentimiento de culpa y obligación.

—Sé muy bien lo que siento. —murmuró Ezarel, abandonando la habitación.


	13. Capítulo 11

Más de lo que querría admitir

**XI**. Si ella no te elige

**TinaCeballos**

"Somos capaces de amar muchas veces en la vida, de diferentes formas."

Loreley se acomodó en el sillón que ocupaba junto a la ventana, concentrada en un pequeño libro desgastado por la humedad. La primera vez que tuvo que limpiar la biblioteca, había descubierto, oculta entre los estantes más apartados de la entrada, una sección con revistas y una gran variedad de literatura escrita por miembros de las guardias; desde libros ilustrados a recopilaciones de mitos y leyendas, había sido totalmente inesperado encontrar un rincón como aquel en un cuartel destinado a feroces guerreros y metódicos aprendices de alquimia, demasiado absortos en sus tareas como para abandonarse al arte de la escritura.

"¿Llegan las personas a conocerse a sí mismas en el transcurso de sus vidas? La mayoría de ellas piensan que son de determinada manera, mientras que los demás las perciben de una forma totalmente diferente."

El autor del libro era Wilde, un miembro de Sombra que, por casualidades del destino, había tenido la oportunidad de conocer. Rozando la treintena y, aunque tenía la sonrisa más brillante que jamás había podido contemplar, la mayoría de sus escritos eran bastante dramáticos, rozando la melancolía y tiñendo todo con esa oscuridad que tanto caracterizaba a los de su guardia. Sumergirse en su narrativa siempre le permitía desestresarse y dejar de pensar en la problemática de Scarsh.

Miiko partiría al día siguiente a pesar del descontento general, y no era raro cruzar los pasillos y escuchar rumores o teorías sobre su precipitada marcha. Unas horas antes de su partida, decidió congregar a los habitantes de Eel para justificarse y apaciguar los ánimos.

—¡Orden! ¡Silencio he dicho! —comenzó. —Como todos sabéis, desde su fundación, Eel no ha experimentado muchos cambios, pero eso no significa que no seamos conscientes de que nuestras guardias tienen más necesidades actualmente que en aquellas épocas. —hizo una pausa. —Las exploraciones de los Absenta no pueden llevarse a cabo por falta de recursos, los Sombra no cuentan con salas de entrenamiento especializadas y los Obsidiana no pueden disputar sus torneos de rango dentro de nuestras murallas. —La muchedumbre enmudeció. —Desde la muerte de nuestro anterior líder, Yonuki Kaze, este lugar no ha sufrido ninguna mejora más allá de las reparaciones necesarias, por lo que llevamos meses replanteando una remodelación. Sé que mi proyecto es ambicioso, por eso necesito el visto bueno del Consejo, vuestro apoyo y la confianza en todos los beneficios que supondrá para nosotros, con el fin de poder soportar la transición.

El creciente murmullo interrumpió su discurso, aunque la kitsune permaneció firme en la tarima.

—Esto sólo es el principio. —les interrumpió, volviendo a llamar la atención de los allí presentes. —Si todo sale según lo planeado, sólo necesitaré dos semanas. Keroshane e Ykhar serán capaces de ocuparse de todo en mi ausencia y, por lo demás, no hay manera de que este lugar quede desprotegido mientras nuestros asombrosos líderes de las guardias estén con nosotros.

Después del largo discurso y de las ovaciones pertinentes, Miiko sólo podía pensar en la verdadera finalidad de aquel viaje. Separando la noche anterior aquellas carpetas empolvadas que todavía estaban en su escritorio, seleccionó las ideas más necesarias y razonables, preparando así un sencillo borrador acorde a la remodelación. Reunió entonces a los tres líderes de las guardias para comunicarles cuáles de sus ideas habían sido escogidas, ya que sólo unas pocas serían aceptadas y financiadas por el Consejo. La kitsune sabía que debía tomar más en cuenta los ambiciosos proyectos de Ezarel, puesto que Absenta era quién proporcionaba más ganancias y sostenía la economía de Eel, pero permitió que tanto Obsidiana como Sombra presentaran nuevas ideas antes de dar por concluida la selección.

—¡Ez! —gritó Nevra, alcanzando a su amigo de camino al invernadero, justo después de haber terminado la reunión.

—¿Qué pasa? —masculló el elfo, deteniéndose.

—Estaba pensando que podríamos quedar. —sonrió el vampiro. —Solos, nosotros dos.

—¡Espera un momento! —Ezarel lo miró detenidamente, fingiendo una mueca de horror. —Sabes que no bateo para ese lado, ¿verdad? —dijo, mientras su interlocutor arrugaba el ceño.

—¡Eso quisieras! —se defendió, risueño. —La verdad es que tengo que hablarte de una cosa.

—Sólo dime de qué se trata, no tengo tiempo para juegos de misterio.

—Se trata de Loreley. —respondió Nevra, poniéndose serio de repente. —Sé que siempre estás a su alrededor desde el incidente, como si fueras su centinela. ¡Cualquiera diría que te gusta!

—Ve al punto, Colmillos.

—Creo que puedo intentar romper mi suerte con ella.

El silencio lo inundó todo. Ezarel clavó sus ojos esmeraldas en su amigo.

—No dejaré que la uses para tus experimentos. —sentenció Ezarel, con voz gélida y autoritaria. La sola imagen de Nevra cortejándola lo enfurecía.

—Sé que no soy el hombre perfecto, pero la he estado observando estos tres años. ¡Sé que con ella puedo romper esta absurda predicción! —hizo una pausa. —Sabes lo duro que fue para mí.

—Si te acercas a ella te mataré.

Nevra lo contempló alejarse, desconcertado, con la desesperación brillando en su ojo derecho. Sabía que su destino había sido sellado, pero se había hecho ilusiones desde el momento en que la humana había llegado al Cuartel General. Respetaría su decisión, pero todavía no podía rendirse.

—¡Prométeme algo, Ezarel! —gritó, lo suficientemente alto para que su amigo lo escuchara. —Si ella no te elige, no te interpondrás.


	14. Capítulo 12

—Más de lo que querría admitir—

**XII**. Prejuicio

**TinaCeballos**

**Edición: **Aslaug

Loreley se levantó temprano para recaudar el dinero de las prendas que había decidido subastar, después de su correspondiente lavado y puesta a punto. Sin embargo, su humor empeoró considerablemente al darse cuenta de que la gran mayoría no se habían vendido, aunque los precios estuviesen por los suelos.

—La mayoría de estos conjuntos aparecen por aquí a cada hora. —se justificó el encargado. —Si quieres deshacerte de ellos, ¡dónalos a la Caridad!

En silencio, recogió las prendas sobrantes en una bolsa y se dirigió hacia la pequeña oficina de Caridad. Bolsas con ropa idéntica a la suya, en diversas tonalidades y tallas, estaban cubriendo casi la totalidad del suelo; por aquí y por allá había varios familiares echando un vistazo a las prendas, removiendo todo a su paso, supervisados bajo la atenta mirada de la niña que se encargaba de todo. Al entregar sus pertenencias con cuidado, se fijó en un bonito sweater azul que colgaba de una percha, en una esquina cercana.

—Ese tiene un pequeño costo. —mencionó la pequeña, apareciendo de repente a su lado.

Una vez entregadas las respectivas monedas, se dirigió con su nueva adquisición hacia la biblioteca. Loreley no trabajaba en los invernaderos ni como alquimista, por lo que no estaba atada a ningún horario estricto como el resto de aprendices; al haberse ofrecido para echar una mano en la biblioteca, al no pertenecer a Eel propiamente, se encargaba de realizar la limpieza, mantenerla organizada y realizar el Test de las guardias, contando, a mayores, con la libertad de aceptar misiones o administrar su tiempo libre a placer. Aquel día todos estaban ocupados con la salida de Miiko, por lo que, al tener el día libre, decidió entrar a la biblioteca a leer, la cual permanecería cerrada hasta la mañana siguiente.Después de un buen rato leyendo uno de sus libros favoritos de cuentos, los de los hermanos Grimm, la puerta sonó tras de ella.

—¡Está cerrado! —gritó desde su asiento, sin girarse.

—¡Soy yo, Lore! —le respondió Alajéa desde el otro lado, con voz entrecortada por la falta de aire. —¡Ábreme, por favor! Ha pasado algo importante.

Loreley se incorporó rápidamente y cruzó la habitación en unos segundos, accionando el pomo y dejando entrar a la sirena, que estaba pálida y empapada en sudor.

—Se supone que debería estar cuidando de Colaïa y de Scree, pero he estado ocupándome de varias misiones de mi guardia para ganar algo de dinero extra. —hizo una pausa, y su rostro se ensombreció. —Ellas estuvieron echando una mano en la cantina, por lo visto estropearon la salsa y dejaron las verduras mal peladas, ¡Karuto me está buscando ahora mismo para cortarme la cabeza!

—¡Lo siento! —dijo su amiga, aguantando la risa. —Quizás debería haberle estado echando un ojo a Scree en tu lugar.

—No, no te preocupes. La verdad es que pensé que juntas no lo harían tan mal, además de que no tenía pensando retrasarme tanto con las misiones.

—Siento que es mejor que te ocultes en la biblioteca hasta que Karuto se tranquilice y descargue su ira. —comentó Loreley, reconfortándola. —De esta manera no te tocará la peor parte. Por cierto, —se aventuró. —¿qué eso de que te has confesado a Nevra?

La sirena enmudeció, desviando la mirada ligeramente incómoda.

—Bueno, a veces hay que hacer ciertas cosas para cerrar un ciclo. —se miró las manos. —No es que yo hubiera tenido una oportunidad con él, pero realmente nunca llegué a confesarle lo que sentía. Estoy quedando con otras personas, pero no dejaba de compararlas instintivamente con él. —levantó la mirada, con determinación. —Así que comprendí que una parte de mí no había aceptado renunciar a él, así que decidí tomar las riendas y declararme. Ahora me he rendido definitivamente, además de que estoy completamente centrada en los pedidos de Ezarel, ¡ya sabes cómo se pone si no trabajas a su manera!

—¡Has hecho lo que tenías que hacer! —Loreley sonrió, apoyando una mano sobre la de su amiga. —Debió de ser muy difícil para ti dar el paso. Las personas suelen malinterpretarte a veces.

—Eso es porque soy una sirena, y suelen desconfiar debido a la fama traicionera de mi especie. —se hizo un silencio. —De todas formas, por más chismes que inventen sobre mí, sólo me importa lo que piensen mis amigas.

—Eres una chica fuerte, Alajéa.

—Tú también. —respondió esta, sonriéndole con dulzura. —¡Esos cuentos son horrendos! —exclamó de repente, al darse cuenta del libro que su amiga tenía en el regazo.

—¿Horrendos? —Loreley contempló el ejemplar de los hermanos Grimm, sin entender bien a qué se refería la sirena.

—¡Nunca entendí como en tu mundo se pueden escribir cosas tan feas! —exclamó, arrebatándoselo y abriendo las hojas sin delicadeza. —En Caperucita Roja, el lobo le da de comer a su propia abuela recién cocinada, lo que la hace volverse adulta para poder violarla. ¡Es espantoso! —su amiga frunció el ceño, extrañada. —En la Bella Durmiente, su hijo le succiona con la boca la aguja envenenada clavada en su dedo, y en Blancanieves, ¡dulce Oráculo, esa es la peor de todas! Sabías que ella...

—¡Ya entendí! —la cortó Loreley. —Lo que pasa es que en la actualidad se modificaron los cuentos de forma que sean apropiados para los niños. —esta vez fue Alajéa quién se mostró incrédula. —En Caperucita Roja, el lobo se traga a la abuela y se disfraza para hacerse pasar por ella, pero la niña lo descubre con el leñador, por lo que le abren la barriga, sacan a la abuela, se la llenan de piedras y lo tiran al río.

—No me convence, sigue pareciéndome demasiado grotesco.

—Tienes algo de razón. —sonrió su amiga. —No ha sido el mejor ejemplo, pero sin duda no tiene comparación con la versión original, que parece que es la que tú has leído.

—Espero que mis hijos nunca lean ese tipo de libros. —comentó la sirena, arrugando la nariz. —Ese otro libro de leyendas, el que a veces sueles leer, muchas de ellas son reales e incluso diría que situaciones comunes en nuestros días. ¡Son mucho más adecuadas!

—¿En serio? ¿Cuáles exactamente?

—Bueno, las adivinas que leen la suerte, por ejemplo. No estoy seguro de que sean precisamente hermanas del Oráculo como indican los libros, pero no suelen fallar en sus predicciones, que son escasas y muy codiciadas por las cortes reales actualmente. —Loreley se levantó hasta el estante para recoger el libro y lo abrió con delicadeza, contemplando el hermoso dibujo de esas mujeres. —O por ejemplo, la poción de Amoraura, que es fácil de obtener mezclando caramelos de Amora con otros componentes alquímicos comunes.

—¿¡Esa poción es real!? —exclamó Loreley, anonadada.

—Por supuesto, son las que fabrica tu guardia durante San Valentín. —respondió Alajéa, con una sonrisa traviesa. —Aunque estoy segura que ese día no prestaste la suficiente atención.


	15. Capítulo 13

—Más de lo que querría admitir—

**XIII**. Una sombra

TinaCeballos

**Edición **Aslaug

Ezarel terminó las tareas que tenía pendientes en el invernadero y se encerró en su despacho, un pequeño cuarto anexo en las profundidades de la sala de alquimia. Todavía se sentía como un extraño entre aquellas cuatro paredes, rodeadas de documentos y objetos de gran valor que en otros tiempos habían pertenecido a su tío, cuya esencia todavía parecía persistir en cada rincón, recordándole que todavía seguía siendo el líder. Su reciente conversación con Nevra no lo dejaba concentrarse totalmente en su trabajo. Sin duda, lo más fácil sería ser egoísta por una vez y alejarla de su amigo, porque, aunque quisiese lo mejor para ella, no podía imaginársela estando con nadie más. Todo era demasiado complicado, más aún cuando sabía la verdad.

Flash back*

—¡Esto es un verdadero dolor de cabeza! —exclamó Valkyon con frustración.

Los tres líderes de las guardias se dirigían hastiados hacia la Sala de Cristal, donde Miiko había solicitado su asistencia inmediata. Al entrar en la habitación, comprobaron que únicamente los necesitaba para intimidar en cierto modo a la tribu aborigen con la que estaban manteniendo relaciones diplomáticas.

—La guardia de Eel ofrecerá su completo apoyo a Garrea en estas negociaciones. —proclamó la kitsune, con seriedad. —Una muestra de nuestra buena voluntad es que comparezcan nuestros miembros más importantes en esta reunión.

Ezarel rodó los ojos con discreción, mientras percibía como Nevra se revolvía incómodo en la silla a su lado. Todos sabían que Garrea era un pequeño pueblo asentado en las cercanías de unas minas vírgenes ricas en oro y piedras preciosas; con el paso de los años, otras tribus y asentamientos cercanos comenzaron a demandar regalías, trabajo en las inmediaciones y otros beneficios, siendo denegados continuamente por los autóctonos y desatando la guerra continuamente entre los poblados.

—Si vuelvo a escuchar algo como que nosotros les brindaremos nuestro apoyo, juro que les seccionaré la yugular. —suspiró Nevra, dirigiéndose hacia la habitación que les habían asignado.

—Ya han pasado dos días. —respondió Ezarel. —Mañana nos marcharemos.

—Todavía no comprendo por qué nos pagarían tal cantidad de oro por asistir a esto. —comentó Valkyon, cansado de tanta diplomacia.

—Animaos, chicos. ¡Anoche tuve tiempo de investigar!

—¿Investigar el qué, Nevra? —le cortó Ezarel. —¿El color de la ropa interior de las chicas de Garrea?

El vampiro lo fulminó con la mirada. Era cierto que la noche pasada simplemente se había esfumado y había regresado de madrugada borracho como una cuba, musitando tonterías sobre el decano de Garrea y sus mujeres.

—¡No es eso! —exclamó. —Aunque, bueno, son rosa pastel, muy virginales. —sonrió de medio lado. —Serían todo un éxito si no fueran tan estiradas.

—Muy interesante, Colmillos.

—La verdad es que descubrí que por aquí cerca hay una adivina. —confesó, visiblemente emocionado con la idea. —¡Y creo que deberíamos ir los tres!

—No. —contestó automáticamente el elfo, con una cuchara de miel en la boca.

—Venga, estamos todos aburridos aquí. Deberíais agradecer que se me ocurren planes para hacer cosas los tres juntos. Además, está cerca del Cuartel General. —hizo una pausa. —¿No tenéis curiosidad?

—La verdad es que ninguna. —sentenció de nuevo su amigo.

—Suena interesante. —respondió Valkyon de repente, que había permanecido callado desde el principio.

—¡Bien! —exclamó Nevra, saltando de su asiento. —Sabes Ez, deberías venir. Al final nunca salimos a divertirnos.

—Está bien. —resopló, dejando el tarro sobre una mesa. —Pero sólo porque quiero tener la oportunidad de preguntarle algo a la adivina.

Después de una caminata abrupta a través del bosque profundo, llegaron ante una pequeña choza de palma. Antes de que alguno pudiese acercarse a la puerta y llamar, una hermosa mujer apareció ante ellos, sonriendo con delicadeza.

—Acompáñenme, caballeros. —susurró con una voz melodiosa y aterciopelada.

Mientras la seguían por el interior de la choza, que estaba exquisitamente decorada, llena lámparas y telas que colgaban desde lo alto del techo hasta el suelo, pudieron observarla más detenidamente. Su abundante cabello rubio descendía en cascada por la espada, hasta donde comenzaba sus firmes glúteos, perfectamente visibles a través del vestido de gasa transparente que llevaba. Sus piernas delgadas terminaban en dos pequeños pies descalzos, que caminaban con seguridad, y su figura se contoneaba de manera muy femenina, dejando a los tres recién llegados totalmente mudos.

—Mi señora los esperaba. —susurró, separando la cortina que colgaba de una puerta, invitándoles a entrar en una nueva estancia.

Mientras se quedaban los tres anonadados contemplando más de cerca a la joven, incapaces de romper el contacto visual, una voz los sacó de sus pensamientos.

—¡Agradecería que no babearais en mi hogar! —rugió una voz rasposa desde el interior.

Una vez dentro de la nueva estancia, llena de estanterías y pinturas, con un único armario en una esquina, contemplaron a la anfitriona de aquel extraño lugar. Una anciana con los cabellos secos y apagados, de un fino tono de rubio, sentada tras una mesa llena de diversos objetos esotéricos como cartas de tarot, colmillos o piedras rúnicas, los contemplaba serenamente.

—Veo que ya habéis conocido a Quefa. —continuó, sorbiendo de una taza humeante que tenía a su lado. —La hice a imagen y semejanza de mi hija, para no echarla tanto de menos. —hizo una pausa, dejando el recipiente con su largos dedos de nuevo en la mesa. —¿Qué os trae por aquí, guardianes de Eel?

—Buenas noches, mi señora. —comenzó Nevra, con una sonrisa, adelantándose. —Venimos a que nos prediga el futuro.

La anciana se aclaró la garganta y colocó una taza con un pañuelo de seda en su interior delante de los tres jóvenes, que se apresuraron a sentarse y dejar algunas monedas en su interior.

—Lo primero que debéis saber es que el poder del Oráculo se pierde con el paso del tiempo. —comenzó, mientras guardaba las monedas entre sus ropajes. —Cuanto más ancianas somos, menos magia poseemos. Por eso yo estoy en este pueblo, mientras que mi hija sirve a algún rey decrépito de un territorio lejano. —hizo una pausa, mientras comenzaba a manipular las cartas de tarot, mezclándolas entre sí. —Mi especialidad es responder a tres preguntas sobre salud, dinero y amor, por lo que os ofrezco una única pregunta a cada uno de vosotros. Así que, elegid lo que deseéis cada uno.

—Dinero. —la cortó Ezarel, sin pensarlo dos veces.

La anciana posó las cartas en la mesa y tomó la mano del elfo entre las suyas, que era grande, blanca y muy delicada, perfecta para adivinar sobre el romance.

—Serás tan próspero como tus antepasados siempre que no te desvíes de tu sendero. —respondió ella, mientras los contornos de la mujer brillaron débilmente.

Ezarel no parecía impresionado, pero aceptó la predicción sin rechistar.

—Salud. —continuó Valkyon, interesado por el resultado de sus próximas batallas.

La mujer tomó la mano del guerrero entre las suyas, que era fuerte, ancha, oscura y llena de callos, con alguna cicatriz todavía reciente. Sonrió débilmente al comprobar que aquella mano, al igual que la del elfo, también ofrecía información interesante sobre el amor.

—Tu salud peligrará muchas veces. Si mantienes el valor y la fuerza, sin perder el rumbo, vivirás una vida larga.

Valkyon tampoco pareció inmutarse. Asintió decididamente y se recolocó en su asiento, mientras que Nevra sonreía ampliamente preparado para la respuesta a su pregunta. La mujer tomó su mano, mucho más pequeña, con las uñas muy bien cortadas y rosadas, pero fría y delicada como la muerte misma.

—Es confuso. —comenzó la anciana. —Aquí dice que tu hilo rojo del destino no se encuentra en este mundo.

—¿Hilo rojo? —preguntó el vampiro, desconcertado. —¿Qué quiere decir eso?

La anciana trató de esforzarse un poco más, ya que era realmente complicado y apenas le quedaba poder para sus interpretaciones. Sin embargo, se trataba del destino de dos personas diferentes, una de ellas la de un vampiro, seres con demasiado potencial a su favor. Se aventuró a dar su última predicción, mientras su silueta emanaba un débil brillo.

—Quizás, aunque parece poco probable, ella forma parte de otro mundo.

Después de la tanda de adivinaciones, los tres líderes volvieron caminando en silencio hasta el Cuartel General. Una vez dentro de la cueva de arena y roca, mientras abrían algunas bolsas de galletas dulces para calmar el apetito, Valkyon rompió el silencio.

—¿De verdad creéis que lo que nos dijo la adivina es verdad?

—Creo que Loreley es la chica de mi predicción. —respondió Nevra, visiblemente afectado. —¡Es humana! Quiero decir, no es de este mundo.

—¿Pero tú la amas? —preguntó el guerrero. —Puede que simplemente sea una casualidad.

—No lo creo, las predicciones de estas mujeres son muy codiciadas. —hizo una pausa, reflexionando. —La verdad es que no he tenido tiempo de acercarme a ella. Primero porque entró en Absenta; después de lo de Leiftan, se centró en sus estudios y, además, siento que rechaza en cierto modo mi manera de ser.

—Creo que te mereces una oportunidad Nevra. —suspiró Valkyon. —Pero si no es la chica correcta, no fuerces las cosas porque ambos acabaréis sufriendo.

Ezarel los contempló en silencio, incapaz de decir nada en aquella situación.

Fin del Flashback*

Varios toques en la puerta de su despecho lo sacaron de sus pensamientos.

—Pasa. —respondió, dirigiendo la mirada hacia la fuente de sonido.

—Ezarel, aquí tienes el reporte mensual. —respondió Clementinee, una pequeña brownie que se encargaba del inventario de la guardia. —Quería comentarte que este año se ha duplicado la producción de Amoraura, ya sabes que en menos de un mes es el festival del romance y, aunque Miiko no esté, se celebrará de igual manera.

—Me parece bien. —respondió el elfo, tomando el informe. —Pero no olvidéis que no hay que descuidar la producción de medicamentos. —colocó su sello y firmó el documento, con elegancia. —Por cierto, tráeme una muestra de la poción, quiero comprobar que no estén defectuosas como el año pasado.

La guardia Absenta a veces se dejaba llevar por el consumismo, pero, en su defensa, el elfo diría que ese tipo de producción generaba tanto dinero que era prácticamente imposible negarse. Las pociones servían para todo tipo de usos, no sólo como ayuda en los combates, sino para generar buen ambiente en las casas, canalizar energía o cambiar características físicas del consumidor, entre muchos otros. Mientras la brownie se marchaba e intentaba volver a sumergirse en su trabajo, las palabras de la adivina volvieron a resonar en su mente, nublándolo todo. Aunque posteriormente intentaron persuadirlo, Ezarel sabía que, hasta que llegó Loreley, nunca había aparecido en la vida del vampiro una mujer por la que arriesgarlo todo.


	16. Capítulo 14

—Más de lo que querría admitir—

**XIV**. Entre Dos

**TinaCeballos**

**BETA** Aslaug

—¿Es que acaso me ven cara de banco? —preguntó Loreley, después de escuchar la crítica de una guardiana que abandonaba la fila echa una furia.

Desde muy temprano en la mañana el trabajo en la biblioteca había sido extenuante. Los miembros de las guardias se acumulaban esperando para entregar sus reportes o gestionar peticiones a la tesorería, generando un ambiente de descontento y prisa por volver a sus quehaceres. Han, el joven que la ayudaba con el archivo, apiló los últimos reportes en el casillero, mientras esbozaba una sonrisa que intentaba infundir ánimo.

—Descansa, Loreley. —se despidió, cuando esta cerraba la puerta de la biblioteca. —Te lo mereces después del día de hoy.

—¡Hasta mañana, Han! —sonrió ella.

Comenzó a alejarse hacia su habitación cuando en el extremo del pasillo vio a Ezarel regresando de la sala de alquimia. El elfo sonrió al verla y se acercó a ella, interponiéndose en su camino y cruzándose de brazos.

—¿Te gustaría cenar conmigo? —sonrió de medio lado.

—He cenado con Han hace una hora. —respondió con tranquilidad, bajando los escalones. —Ya son casi las nueve, Ezarel. ¡Ah! Por cierto, hola. —sonrió ella, divertida.

Ezarel se maldijo por haber pasado demasiado tiempo encapsulado en su trabajo. Por culpa de ello había perdido la oportunidad de cenar con Loreley.

—Pero, si nos damos prisa, Karuto aún estará lavando los platos. —añadió ella, con una mirada divertida. —Quizás puedas comer algo.

—No tienes que ir obligada. No tengo tanta hambre en realidad.

Loreley no pareció prestarle atención ya que lo cogió del brazo, arrastrándolo hasta la cantina. Eyila, la cocinera que trabajaba en el turno de noche, les sonrió con suficiencia desde los fogones, mientras apilaba los platos sucios para que Karuto pudiese limpiarlos con más rapidez. Se sentaron en la barra, esperando pacientemente para pedir algo de cenar.

—Eyila os atenderá. —rosmó Karuto, sin girarse. —No tengo intención de esperar a que acabes la comida, así que te lo serviremos en un recipiente para llevar.

Ezarel escogió el puré con melaza de entre los platos del día, y recogió su recipiente humeante al cabo de unos minutos. Sin mediar palabra se dirigieron hacia el pasillo.

—Es increíble, creo que no puede ser más gruñón. —resopló la guardiana.

—Puedo entenderlo. —respondió el elfo. —Tiene uno de los trabajos más agotadores de este lugar.

—La guardia cada vez se llena de más gente. Quizás en un futuro pueda contar con algunos ayudantes.

—Hace tiempo, cuando llegaban nuevos reclutas, el ambiente en el cuartel se volvía muy deprimente. —comentó Ezarel. —Significaba que las cosas no iban bien fuera, ya fuese por guerras o hambruna. Tenemos mucha suerte de contar con lo que tenemos.

Loreley lo miró en silencio, mientras el semblante de Ezarel permanecía inexpresivo. Todavía le sorprendía la manera en la que él reflexionaba sobre la guardia de manera tan profunda, aunque no lo exteriorizara por norma general. Que confiara en ella lo suficiente como para revelar ese tipo de pensamientos, hacía que su corazón se oprimiera y su garganta se cerrara al paso de aire.

—Ya hemos llegado.

Su voz la sacó de sus pensamientos, dándose cuenta de que estaban frente a la puerta de su habitación. Mirándose a los ojos, con tanto que decir y el miedo a flor de piel, Loreley sacó la llave de su bolsillo, accionando el pomo y abriendo la puerta, invitándolo a entrar con un movimiento sutil de cabeza. Ezarel abrió ligeramente los ojos, sorprendido por la invitación, pero no se hizo esperar, entrando a la oscuridad de la habitación, que había sido decorada por el mismísimo Nevra. La guardiana le señaló el sofá mientras ella se sentaba al frente, en la mullida cama, visiblemente nerviosa. Mientras Ezarel comía el puré, no podía parar de pensar en el Camajon, en sus palabras, en Eweleïn, en sus dudas y en cómo había ocultado sus sentimientos dejándolo en segundo plano.

"Lo quiero para mi", pensó.

—¿Sabes que no voy a desaparecer, verdad? —preguntó Ezarel, sonriendo. —No has dejado de mirarme fijamente desde que hemos entrado.

—¿¡Eh!? —respondió ella, avergonzada.

—Supongo que en tu mundo la comida es mucho más sabrosa que esta. —comentó, terminado la última porción de puré.

—Sí, bueno, hay mucha variedad, aunque nunca he prestado demasiada atención. —respondió, maldiciéndose por estar perdiendo los nervios.

—¡Me imagino que debe de haber tanto que hacer en tu mundo! —exclamó, con ojos soñadores. —Yo he estado aquí encerrado desde mi adolescencia.

—Mi vida terrícola era totalmente corriente. —respondió Loreley. —Estudié en la preparatoria y estaba recién graduada en la universidad cuando aparecí aquí.

—¿Qué es eso de universidad? —preguntó, curioso.

—Es como un sitio donde te formas en un área específica para poder ejercerla posteriormente. —hizo una pausa. —En mi caso incluso agradecí tener que olvidarme de todo aquello, ya que me aterraba no lograr encontrar trabajo algún día.

—¿Estás contenta al menos aquí? —preguntó tímidamente Ezarel, con un brillo de nostalgia en los ojos.

—No estudié precisamente para estar encerrada en una biblioteca o para elaborar pedidos de otras guardias. Tampoco soy buena en psicología, antropología o ciencias sociales, de manera que pueda ayudar a resolver conflictos diplomáticos. —sonrió ampliamente. —Pero la mezcla de todo creo que me ha hecho una persona mucho más completa. Me gusta más de lo que me hubiese gustado mi trabajo en mi mundo.

—Eso no es excusa, Loreley. —la interrumpió. —Siempre podemos intentar encontrar una alternativa.

—No es lo que quería decir. Estoy contenta con mi labor en Absenta, Ezarel.

—Todos mis antepasados trabajaron ardientemente en la ampliación y diversificación de la guardia. —murmuró, mirándose las manos. —Me pregunto qué habría sido de mi si no me hubiese que tenido que convertir en su líder por obligación.

—Creo que lo hubieras sido de todos modos. —sus miradas se encontraron. —A pesar de lo gruñón que puedas llegar a ser, no imagino a Absenta sin ti al frente.

Un tenue sonrojo cubrió las mejillas de Ezarel, incapaz de articular palabra.

—M-me gustas. —añadió Loreley, de manera abrupta.

El corazón de Ezarel se aceleró erráticamente por unos instantes. Con la mirada todavía fija en ella, sintió que podía acomodarse mucho mejor en aquel lúgubre sofá, que parecía recordarle la advertencia de Nevra a cada segundo que pasaba en él.

—Ya lo sabía. —respondió, arrastrando las palabras.


	17. Capítulo 15

Más de lo que querría admitir

**XV**. Calma

**Edición**: Aslaug

TinaCeballos

La mañana siguiente fue mucho más difícil de digerir para Loreley que para Ezarel. Aquella noche, cuando estaba a punto de quedarse dormida, notó como el elfo con el que probablemente ahora tenía una relación se colaba entre sus sábanas y entrelazaba los brazos alrededor de su cintura; aunque había intentado zafarse del agarre al sentir su roce, con aquella clásica efervescencia punzante de nerviosismo clavada en el estómago, reprimió el impulso al girarse y encontrarse con el plácido rostro de su compañero, durmiendo tranquilamente, con las mejillas levemente sonrosadas y la respiración cálida sobre su cuello. A la mañana siguiente Ezarel se sentía lleno de energía y radiante, ya que poder tener a la guardiana para él solito había desencadenado una sensación de paz interior que hacía mucho tiempo que no recordaba.

—Buenos días. —susurró delicadamente, buscando con la mirada el rostro de ella, encontrando en él dos oscuras ojeras. —Lo siento. —añadió, apartándole un mechón de cabello con ternura.

"Los papeles se te acumulan, Ez", se dijo a sí mismo, recordando el trabajo que le esperaba y la reunión que tenía programada con Miiko para aquella misma mañana.

Se levantó del mullido colchón con cuidado, intentando no despertar a Loreley en el proceso. Se sentía culpable en cierto modo por no haberla dejado dormir correctamente, pero no se arrepentía del todo; la quería, por lo que no se contendría ni tendría que dar más explicaciones al respecto a ningún habitante del Cuartel General, ni siquiera a ella. Alisó su cabello con los dedos, recolocándolo como buenamente podía, para posteriormente abrocharse su túnica externa con la correa, con firmeza.

—¿Uhm? —murmuró ella, abriendo los ojos y contemplando a la atractiva figura que se alzaba ante ella, que ahora se agachaba para besarla sutilmente en la frente.

—Volveré pronto. —susurró. —Descansa.

Ahora él era suyo y ella, de él.

Miiko citó por última vez a los líderes de las guardias aquella mañana para informarles de que había delegado a Keroshane el rol de distribuir las misiones especiales. Mientras la kitsune concretaba con Ezarel algunos detalles de su proyecto, Ykhar salió de la reunión a las prisas, aliviada y con un peso menos encima al no haber sido seleccionada, y se dirigió a la biblioteca, donde encontró a Loreley clasificando el papeleo de forma mecánica.

—Loreley, ¿estás bien? —preguntó su amiga. —Ni siquiera te has dado cuenta de que he entrado en la habitación.

—¡Hola! —respondió girándose y sonriendo forzadamente. —¿Qué tal la reunión?

—Muy aburrida. —soltó un bufido de fastidio, soltando los pergaminos en un rincón de la mesa y acercándose a ayudar con los papeles. —Ya me encargo de esto después, vamos, ve a desayunar.

—Gracias.

Se había levantado tan sólo unos minutos después de que Ezarel saliese de su habitación. ¿Cómo se supone que iba a estar tranquila? Estaba eufórica y estupefacta, y sentía que si alguien la tocaba explotaría de la emoción. Sus hormonas le aseguraban que todo sería perfecto entre ambos, pero la razón le recordaba que las cosas podrían descontrolarse ahora que ambos habían dejado todo claro. Pensó en su boba confesión del día anterior y se dio cuenta, aterrorizada, que todavía no se habían besado apropiadamente. ¿Y si él hubiese querido que las cosas fuesen más rápido? ¿Qué había significado entonces el hecho de haber dormido juntos? Antes de terminar con un derrame cerebral, se encontró con Scarsh en el pasillo, quien le comentó de forma casual que estaba yendo a clases con los aprendices de Absenta, razón por la que últimamente ya no la encontraba para almorzar.

—Tenemos que tener una pijamada pronto, Lore. —comentó la pequeña, con una amplia sonrisa.

—¡Claro, lo estoy deseando! —Aquella era la mejor manera de ponerse al día de cotilleos y, en este caso, de su nueva relación.

Después de haber desayunado apropiadamente, se dirigió de nuevo a la biblioteca donde ya había varias personas enfrascadas con pesados volúmenes sacados de las estanterías. Cogiendo el sello, se acomodó tras su escritorio y comenzó a sellar las tarjetas de la biblioteca, organizar manuscritos y acomodar los libros entregados, mientras Ykhar volvía a abandonar la habitación a las prisas para llegar a tiempo a otra reunión.

No pudo evitar pensar en Ezarel, en como él le había hablado sobre su vida, contándole escasos detalles pero suficientes como para hacerla sentirse especial; todo aquello estaba conmoviéndola, ya que se estaba dando cuenta de que no era un sueño ni una cámara oculta, sino la realidad y el inicio de un nuevo proyecto de vida junto a otra persona. Recordó vagamente como, con la ayuda de sus amigos, ganó el reconocimiento suficiente para empezar a realizar misiones diplomáticas y como, bendecida por el poder del Oráculo, pudo ser realmente útil al Cuartel General. Poco a poco fue convirtiéndose en alguien distinta, al entrar en la guardia Absenta y comenzar a trabajar en la biblioteca; posteriormente, cuando se quedó sin un mundo al que volver, en el momento en el que su propia familia se olvidó de su existencia, cambió el color de su cabello a uno platino muy claro, como símbolo de protesta. Odió a la guardia, a Miiko y maldijo haber llegado alguna vez a aquel nuevo mundo con el que siempre había soñado, comparándose con heroínas de esas películas de fantasía. ¿Cuál había sido el problema? Ella ahora era una persona totalmente distinta. Sentía la necesidad de comentárselo a Ezarel, decirle su verdadero nombre, el que sus padres habían elegido para ella. Decirle que ahora estaba cómoda en Eldarya, siempre que él estuviera a su lado.

\--

_Estoy en busca de un Beta reader, por motivos personajes Aslaug no podrá seguir conmigo, si te interesa porfavor dejame un mensaje._

_Gracias._

T_ina._


	18. Capítulo 16

**_Disclaimer: a partir de este punto los capítulos no estarán revisados o editados por un lector Beta, de antemano me disculpo sinceramente por la incómoda bajada de calidad que pueda tener la redacción._**

**_Muchas gracias por su apoyo mientras no estuve, eso me animo a seguir con esta historia por mí cuenta y finalmente darle un buen cierre. Espero poder seguir contando con ustedes, aunque respeto perfectamente si prefieren no leer. De aquí en adelante hay incluso vivencias personales y eh puesto mucho de mí, espero por favor lo disfruten._**

**_-Tina._**

-_Más de lo que querría admitir-_

_**Agus**_

_TinaCeballos._

— Agus.

— ¡Agus! Levántate de una vez por todas.

Los ojos se abrieron poco a poco... hacía frío, la cabeza dolía y las cortinas ¡quien abrió las cortinas! parpadeo tres veces antes de poder empezar a acostumbrarse a la luz, el resplandor que llegaba directamente a su rostro no ayudaba de mucho.

— ¡Es la una de la tarde! — una voz molesta, era su madre... fastidiosa.

—¡Ya estoy despierta! — la garganta dolía.

la voz molesta se fue junto a unos pasos apresurados, hacia frío, prefería quedarse dormida y el dolor de cabeza era tan molesto como para salir de la habitación, todo apuntaba a ser un día más bien idéntico al anterior.

Agus se levantó de la cama para tomar una ducha rápida con agua caliente y lavar sus dientes llevaba una semana sin hacer nada desde su graduación tan solo porque se graduó en víspera de Año nuevo pudo seguir quedándose en casa sin preocuparse aún por conseguir empleo, desvelándose leyendo un libro o viendo una serie y durmiendo hasta las doce o dos de la tarde, pero en unos días, tendría que empezar su vida, y si era sincera consigo mismo la verdad no tenía idea de cómo empezar, no estaba lista para el rechazo, la desventaja de ser ella era precisamente no tener la capacidad de un ser social el cual debió hacer miles de lazos durante la universidad, de alguna forma eso sería útil ahora, al final todo resulto en que estaba sola tratando de apuntarse en sitios en línea para conseguir trabajo.

Desde su habitación protegida solo por una tela en vez de puerta se escuchaban las voces de sus padres discutiendo sobre política, o hablando sobre personas que no conocía, detestaba el ruido, ya no podría dormir.

Que extraño ¿su padre estaba en casa?

Se puso unos pantalones largos de algodón, cepillo sus dientes, agarro sus gafas y suspiro viendo la cantidad de platos en el lavaplatos, aún era increíble que solo fueran tres personas. Tanta ropa sucia, tanto polvo.

—Agus, necesito que hagas unas cosas por mi hoy— su madre apareció sin avisar adentrándose a la habitación con una escoba, Agus la miro aburrida — ¿y bien? — la mujer alzó una ceja y cruzó los brazos esperando la respuesta de su hija.

— ¿puedo negarme?

—No.

No tuvo otra opción que cambiar su ropa de rapidez ponerse unos tenis amarrar su corto cabello castaño en una corta coleta, y tomar su morral, sabía exactamente que iba a casa de su tía a servir como mensajera de su madre y lo confirmo cuando vio en la mesa la comida empacada que debía llevar.

— ¡me voy!

— ¡Espera a tu padre!

Lo tomo para ponerlo en su bolso.

— ¿No piensas comer antes señorita? — la idea le revolvió la panza, acababa de levantarse y su regla era comer al menos una hora después, cosa rara pues era más de medio día.

—tomare algo al volver— término por decir mientras una mujer alta regordeta con un delantal y el cabello castaño recogido en una desordenada y floja cola de caballo salió de la cocina con una sonrisa —agradece que hoy estoy de buen humor, si no, te hago comer aquí— Agus asintió sentándose en la mesa en espera de su padre mientras la mujer iba por la escoba, una completa maniática de la limpieza.

Su madre básicamente estaba contenta porque su esposo, por primera vez a causa de sus ruegos, había venido a almorzar en casa, ella pese a que no lo parecía a simple vista, es una persona nerviosa e insegura, que su marido almuerce en el trabajo es considerado algo catastrófico luego de escuchar las variadas historias de sus amigas y vecinas además de ver las telenovelas a diario que la ponen a imaginar miles de cosas que le hacen darle una cátedra de argumentos a su marido sobre la importancia de almorzar en casa A pesar de que el pobre hombre se ahorra la media hora de viaje con tráfico incluido además de tener tiempo para hacer la digestión sin estar en el auto mientras tanto.

Suerte que no maneja por completo el Internet o el pobre tendría problemas con aceptar solicitudes de amistad.

Su padre bajo un rato después luego de lavarse los dientes, estaba atrasado.

— ¡Adiós querida! — fue el momento justo para que su madre dejará el recogedor y apareciera de nuevo en la sala a darle un beso al ya afanado hombre, cosa rara de hecho —mañana también vendrás ¿cierto? — y ahí estaba la razón detrás del beso.

—Haré un intento. - respondió con una mueca nerviosa nada similar a una sonrisa, a él también le aterraba el teatro de buena esposa.

Completamente olvidada por su madre Agus salió de la casa

—ni te molestes en llevarme, mamá olvida que la tía Ronda vive del otro lado— su padre le sonrió mientras abría la puerta del carro

—sube, ya estoy aquí— por otro lado, su padre era tan distinto relajado, racional, inteligente y modesto si pensaba en cuál de sus dos padres hubiera preferido llevar a las entregas de notas en el colegio ese sería su padre, claro que él estaba trabajando y tenía que conformarse con que su mamá criticara sus notas de paso también a los demás niños en voz alta.

— ¿No has considerado que en realidad te casaste con una maniática? — Agus comentó alzando una ceja con diversión mientras se abrochaba el cinturón

A diferencia de su madre su papa también era un hombre atractivo para su edad, ojos azules cabello castaño claro, buen trabajo, complaciente, el paquete completo, aun no entendía porque había acabado con alguien que tenía una personalidad así, él a quien su abuela llamaba aun cariñosamente angelito.

—Es linda cuando se lo propone, además mírate tú eres igual de quisquillosa con tus cosas— respondió mientras encendía el motor —"oh como se te ocurre comprarlo de ese color es muy feo" inicio una extraña mímica con su cara mientras empequeñecía la voz "las lapiceras van ahí y los lápices de aquel lado ¡es que no vez la diferencia!" "¡Pantis sin costura papá! ¡No de tela!"—

—ja ja... está bien, está bien ya entendí lástima por el pobre diablo que se vaya a vivir conmigo— su padre asintió decidido dando una vuelta.

—Aunque seguro será tan suertudo como lo soy yo— Agus observó tras la ventana mientras una imperceptible sonrisa se formaba en sus labios —cariño, sé que estas estresada con todo eso de encontrar trabajo, te seré sincero, es un poco complicado al inicio por eso hay que ir con la mejor de las actitudes, quiero que hoy después de salir de casa de Ronda camines por el parque salgas de esa laptop un poco y no pienses en nada— Agus arrugó el ceño, sinceramente no le veía la gracia a eso.

— ¡Vamos Agus! El día Está fresco y no hace sol, promételo— Agus se lo pensó un poco hasta que llegaron frente a la casa de la tía Ronda.

—Está bien pa— el hombre sonrió despidiéndose y cerrando la puerta del auto ella le devolvió la sonrisa desde afuera, así eran ellos no les gustaban los gestos empalagosos de amor, pero se respetaban y guardaban cariño, su padre era alguien con quien se entendía fácil.

La tía Ronda es una mujer de mediana edad que vive sola y durante su niñez Agus pensó que sufría de demencia, la mujer vivía sola por gustó y de hecho sólo ella y su madre entraban a dejarle comida (claro que no lo necesitaba) Ronda hacia su limpieza cocinaba su comida y trabajaba en casa el problema radicaba en su rasposa personalidad que probablemente debía ser tratada por un especialista, pero claro que si alguien se lo mencionaba explotaba de la rabia.

La única regla al ingresar a la casa de Ronda era no llevarle la contraria por ningún motivo y tragarse sus comentarios hirientes, su madre solía hablar mucho con Ronda por su parte desde el momento en que vio a Ronda perder el control frente a ellas cuando su madre le sugirió ir al médico Agus entraba y salía tan rápido como decía...

—Buenos días tía Ronda— y extendía el paquete, justo como lo hacía ahora mismo, a la mujer escuálida y de rostro lánguido bastante parecida a su madre, ella la miro con un rostro inexpresivo de arriba hacia abajo estudiándola y claramente desaprobando todo en ella —aquí te envía mamá— como la mujer no recibía la comida Agus tan solo la colocó en una mesa junto con un folleto lleno de papeles, creyó leer comunidad en los datos del destinatario, no sabía que su tía hacia parte de algún culto.

—Felicidades por su graduación— dijo Ronda mientras se daba la vuelta y volvía a la cocina.

Agus se sorprendió al no recibir ningún comentario desagradable por primera vez "bonito regalo de graduación tía"

-sí y, buen viaje niña.

Omitió eso último que había escuchado y silenciosamente salió de la pequeña casa de un piso de su tía, a veces pensaba que la vida debía ser triste para ella, pero sinceramente acercarse a ella era imposible como si solo odiara a todos y a todo y entrará en pánico cuando alguien trataba de acercarse... Agus sabía que había heredado parte de su carácter de su madre, eso La aterraba su madre explotaba tan fácilmente por cosas mínimas así que trataba de ser menos volátil cada día, cuando creía que algo le molestaba demasiado bastaba con pensar en su tía, por muy mal que sonará aquello le sirvió de maravilla en la adolescencia incluso aprendió a ser comprensiva y empática.

Camino unas calles de vuelta a casa cuando vio el parque más cercano para su mala suerte era un sitio muy concurrido, contaba con una zona para hacer ejercicio y en el fondo lo decoraba un larguísimo alameda, habían personas corriendo, haciendo cardio y caminando con ropa deportiva, los más osados se sentaban en bancas con sus portátiles cerca de los árboles, no estaba segura de querer pasearse sola por ese lugar, parecía más un lugar social que un parque, aunque técnicamente un parque es un lugar social, se rindió ante la promesa de su padre y empezó a caminar, aburrida solitaria, sumergida en sus pensamientos no pudo mantener la mente en blanco y pensar en los bonitos pajaritos o las personas animadas que iban de camino a casa, a pesar de todo aún estaba preocupada por lo que sería su futuro desde ese día "¿qué puede hacer una recién graduada sin contactos ni experiencia?" Contaba con los amigos de su padre y las páginas de Internet pero estaba segura de que sin experiencia todo sería doblemente complicado.

Fue cuando vio algo que llamo su atención.

Al fondo en la alameda había una luz violeta ¿que podría hacer algo así ahí? Que mente brillante pondría una decoración tan iluminada entre los árboles en vez de afuera y porque nadie parecía inmutarse ante la luz tan potente que incluso podía notarse durante el día, ¿acaso era algo que sólo ella no conocía? cada vez las decoraciones llamativas eran más absurdas

"Pff si te hace falta salir de casa"

Se adentró a la alameda lista para conocer la nueva atracción del parque, se sorprendió enormemente al darse cuenta que mientras más se acercaba a la luz esta se atenuaba más y más una vez estuvo segura de llegar donde estaba la dichosa decoración se encontró con nada...

"¡genial estoy loca!"

Empezó a ver en todos lados, estaba sola en medio de una alameda, observó finalmente el piso donde estaba parada, alguien había sembrado setas perfectamente acomodadas en un círculo, lo más curioso fue ver que dentro del círculo el pasto era más verde, camino hasta el, entonces sintió como esa luz violeta que había visto antes la rodeaba —¿qué rayos? — musito, estaba aterrada no entendió como término dentro del círculo, pero derrápenle todo se nubló y no pudo sentir nada más.


End file.
